Vigil of hope
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Runs alongside Destinies on Voya Nui
1. Chapter 1

The Turaga watched the boats until the Toa paddled out of sight, then turned to Dume, he nodded as they began walking back to the tunnel entrance.  
"We'll return to the metru and call on the matoran to join us." Dume said quietly, everyone agreed, "It's not going to be easy to tell them." Nokama murmured, as she glanced at him and Vakama, "True, but the time for hiding things from them has past." Dume replied.  
"And I can imagine how Jaller would react." Vakama added smiling, everyone chuckled thinking of the fiery Captain's reaction, then on reaching the cairn to the fallen Toa spent a few minutes in silent contemplation.  
Reaching the entrance, they headed back towards the chute station, discussing who they'd speak with first, halfway there they were met by Pouks, Gaaki and Norik, who bid them good morning as they walked with them for a while.

Pouks was looking up at the sky and blinked curiously, as it paled briefly, then rubbed his eyes before catching up with the others, when Turaga Nuju glanced at him Pouks grinned, "Just seeing things."  
Overhearing that, Gaaki rolled her eyes, as Nokama and Whenua chuckled, unnoticed by them Dume and Vakama glanced at each other, Vakama looking a little anxious.

On reaching the remotest chute station in Po-metru, Norik said he, Gaaki and Pouks would let the other Rahaga know what was going on, watching them as they headed to where the Kikanalo rested, Matau laughed when Nuju whistled and clicked at him.  
"Nope no lick-washing this time." he chuckled, before entering the chute with Nuju close behind him, "I'll talk-chat with Tamaru, he'll get Vira to aid-help him." Matau decided, as he watched Nokama exit the chute and nod to him and the others as they went past.

...

When Dume and Vakama had left the chute and nodded to the remaining Turaga, they made their way towards the main square, "Aodhan, could you find Kapura and tell him we wish to speak with him?" Vakama said, as his and their paths crossed.  
"Of course Turaga, right away." Aodhan replied bowing, then heading off, while they waited for Aodhan and Kapura to join them, Dume looked up at the sky, before glancing at Vakama, "I saw it too." Vakama answered Dume's unspoken question, as they sat on the bench outside Vakama's.  
After several minutes of quietly talking about how the Toa were faring, Vakama suddenly gazed at his fire-staff as a vision came over him. Turaga Dume watched Vakama closely for several moments, then walked over to Aodhan and Kapura, who were approaching them.

They bowed and listened as Turaga Dume asked both of them to let the other Ta-matoran know that the Toa were looking for Kokua and things were to carry on as usual.  
"We will Turaga Dume." Kapura's deep voice roused Vakama from his trance and he smiled when both matoran looked over to him, before bowing to both Turaga and departing to do what they'd been asked.  
"What did you see, brother?" Dume gently enquired as he led Vakama into his home, sat him down and got him a drink, then sat nearby to listen, for several minutes Vakama said nothing as he tried to make sense of what he'd seen, "Twilight at midday, a silver Mahiki and feathers." Vakama murmured, then glanced at Dume, whom blinked at his younger brother puzzled, "Somehow they're connected, but I can't make any sense of how."  
Turaga Dume thought for a while, as Vakama had a drink, then suggested that they should go to the coliseum, "The others will head there soon. Maybe they will have some ideas about it." Vakama nodded in agreement and finished his drink.

xXx

Turaga Nuju nodded politely to Talvi as he walked through the chute station, then headed towards the knowledge tower that Kopeke was putting the finishing touches to.  
"Good morning, Nuju." Kualus commented, as they met up, when he was halfway to his destination, "Are the Toa still searching for Kokua?" Kualus asked, walking beside Nuju, who nodded and explained what the Turaga had talked about and decided to do, when Nuju finished, Kualus nodded and they walked to the knowledge tower in companionable silence.  
When they reached the tower, Kopeke was helping with, Kualus asked the nearest matoran if he could tell Kopeke that Turaga Nuju wanted a word, Luhi bowed and began heading up the scaffold towards Kopeke, who was finishing off an ice sculpture of the Bionicle symbol.

While they waited, Kualus glanced at Nuju, "I saw something strange earlier. The sky seemed to lose all colour for a second or two."  
_"Strange indeed."_ Nuju replied frowning, before nodding to Luhi and Kopeke, who'd scrambled down to see how he could be of assistance to Turaga Nuju, "I will, Turaga." Kopeke said, bowing to him and Kualus, when Nuju had finished explaining where the Toa had gone.  
Both then watched, as Luhi walked with Kopeke, as he went to do as Turaga Nuju had asked, "Do the other Rahaga know?" Kualus asked, as they headed over to the chute station to get the chute that ran past the coliseum, _"Norik said that he, Gaaki and Pouks would tell them,"_ Nuju commented, before glancing at Kualus, _"Coming?"_ he asked a slight smile crossing his mask, Kualus grinned, "Of course." and they entered the chute heading for the coliseum.

xXx

When Nokama exited from the chute and watched her brothers travel past, she headed towards where Jaller sometimes left Pewku while he visited Hahli, Kai was with Pewku, Wanimua and the butterfly flock, she glanced up from watching the one on her hand changing colour, as Nokama chuckled softly.  
The metallic green and sky-blue flecked one then fluttered onto Nokama's shoulder and sat there, slowly flexing its wings, as she and Kai talked for a few minutes, "Pewku, could you give me a lift over to the Great Temple?" Nokama asked quietly when Kai had left to help Nireta with some weaving.  
Pewku bobbed, chirruping happily and crouched lower to let Turaga Nokama climb on, as they headed towards the Great Temple, the matoran who were busy with outdoor tasks, paused to wave before returning to their duties.

When Pewku reached the causeway leading to the Great Temple, she carefully let Nokama dismount and chirruped again, as Nokama thanked her, approaching the Great Temple, Nokama smiled, seeing Nixie and Suna sitting on a bench, pouring over several sheets and deep in discussion.

"I just don't understand it." Nixie muttered, as Turaga Nokama reached them, "Oh good morning, Turaga." Suna said glancing up as Nokama's shadow was cast across the sheet she was looking at, after listening to what they had observed during the night, Nokama asked Suna to explain to the other Ga-matoran what was happening, she bowed and headed off as Nokama glanced at Nixie.  
"Come to the coliseum, my brothers will need to hear this." she said, hiding the sense of unease that suddenly shot up her spine, Nixie nodded and gathered up the sheets, packing them in a bag.

Following Turaga Nokama back to where Pewku waited, Nixie realized what she and Suna had told Nokama was troubling the Turaga, "Pewku, we need to get to the chute station fairly quickly. Will you take us?" Turaga Nokama asked.  
Getting an enthusiastic response, she climbed on and having settled, gave Nixie a hand up, while Pewku headed towards the chute station, Nokama silently worked her way through the prophecies, a soft gasp escaped her when she came across the one she was looking for.  
"Are you alright, Turaga?" Nixie asked concerned, as Pewku reached the chute station and she jumped off, turning to aid Turaga Nokama down, "It's something I'd better talk about with the other Turaga first. As it tests our promise to be open and not hide things from you all." Nokama explained, while the butterfly fluttered from her shoulder and landed on Pewku as she headed back to her pen, as they headed towards the chute that led to the coliseum.

xXx

Travelling through the chute, Nokama wasn't surprise to see Dume and Vakama just ahead of her and Nixie, when they exited the chute Dume, Vakama and Whenua were talking intently with Kualus and Nuju.  
Quickly Nokama joined them to listen, while Nixie stood close by absently twisting her bag strap, a short while after, Turaga Matau and Onewa arrived and nodded to Nixie before catching up with what the other Turaga were talking about.  
"You can tell us what you and Suna witnessed at the Great Temple when we reach the tower." Turaga Dume said to Nixie, as the rest of the Turaga began walking towards the coliseum, she nodded quietly, falling into step beside him and Nokama, listening as they talked about where they'd parted from the Toa and Nixie'' friends.  
On reaching the coliseum, everyone smiled to see the rest of the Rahaga were sitting on a bench waiting for them.

Walking through the entrance hall Nixie quietly talked with Gaaki, while they let the Turaga go on ahead, "I think we'd better let them talk for a while." Norik commented, as everyone walked across the kolhii arena.  
The other Rahaga agreed, while Nixie watched as the Turaga reached the tower, before glancing over to where she and the Rahaga were, Turaga Dume nodded.  
"We'll not be long." he said as the others entered the tower, several moments later those who were waiting heard a strange noise which got slightly louder as it approached the door.  
"What is that?" Bomonga commented glancing at Nixie, who was looking surprise, "It sounds like..." before she could finish, Nixie found herself flat on her back, getting enthusiastically greeted by a dark gold/black rahi.

xXx

As the Turaga entered the tower and made their way to the conference room, first Whenua then the others heard a strange noise coming from the room, "That sounds familiar." Nuju clicked, as they drew closer.  
Entering the conference room, everyone chuckled surprise, as Wotzit opened his eyes and started wagging his tail, jumping off the couch, Wotzit bounced over to them and nudged Nuju's hand before 'saying hello' to the others.  
When they'd finished, Onewa 'told' Wotzit that there were more friends outside, who'd be happy to play with him, barking excitedly, Wotzit let Onewa lead him to the door, then charged off towards the kolhii arena.  
"I wonder how long he's been here." Vakama commented, as they sat around the table and began discussing what Pouks, Nixie and Suna had seen and Vakama's latest vision.

xXx

"Wotzit, get off you kolhii head!" Nixie laughed, pushing at him as the Rahaga chuckled, managing to fend him off long enough, Nixie took out one of the seaweed balls she amused herself with by juggling and chucked it across the arena.  
As Wotzit shot after it, Nixie stood up and watched as Wotzit finally caught the ball and came racing back, "Wow, he's just as Anuenue said." Iruini laughed when the ball got dropped by him.  
After everyone had helped tire Wotzit out and he was laying in the shade beside Gaaki and Kualus, Turaga Nokama appeared at the tower doorway and beckoned to Nixie, picking up her bag, Nixie hurried over to where Nokama waited, looking vaguely anxious about something.

Turaga Nokama watched Nixie approaching and sighed, _"We know the matoran have grown in strength and courage, but will it be enough to cope with what may lie ahead?"_ she wondered, as Nixie bowed and fell into step beside her.  
Silently they entered the conference room and moved to the empty chairs, "Nixie, would you tell us what you and Suna observe-watched last night." Matau asked after she'd taken out the sheaf of sheets, nodding quietly Nixie put the sheets down and stood up.  
"We were finishing mapping the eastern part of the sky, when Suna commented that it must be clouding over, so I finished what I was writing and watched with her. The faintest stars on the horizon seemed to be vanishing as we watched."

Pausing for a sip of water, Nixie glanced around troubled by the worried looks the Turaga gave each other, "After several minutes the patch of sky didn't change, but we didn't see any clouds appearing and the wind was fairly brisk last night. Suna and I were still trying to work out what it could mean when Turaga Nokama joined us." Nixie suddenly yawned, as the nights activities caught up with her.  
"Have you slept at all?" Dume asked, worry sharpening his voice, "Not really, I told Suna to rest while I kept working but she wouldn't. This seemed important, Turaga." Nixie murmured, blushing slightly.  
"Rest on one of the couches, we'll wake you later." Vakama smiled reassuringly at her, as Nixie blinked sleepily, she nodded, made her way over to the nearest couch, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the cushion.

Nuju picked up the sheaf of notes Nixie had place on the table and quickly read through them before passing them to Onewa, while the notes were passed around, those who'd read them quietly discussed what Nixie and Suna had recorded.

"It's as we fear-dreaded," Matau's voice reached Nixie, as the green flecked yellow butterfly, which had flown in unseen, tickled her mask waking Nixie up, "The Great Spirit is dying."  
Shocked Nixie didn't move, just watched the butterfly as its wing colours changed to white with blue sparks, the colours slightly dimmed. Turaga Dume glanced over to where Nixie watched from where she lay on the couch, smiled sadly and turned back to the others.  
"Come and join us, Nixie," he gently said, when she sat up blushing deeply, the butterfly moving to sit on her shoulder, "It's alright." he added, as she rejoined the Turaga around the table. Nixie nodded, still too shocked to reply and listened as the Turaga discussed how best to try and break the distressing news to the matoran without causing mass panic.

...

As the afternoon sunlight shone into the conference room, the Turaga were still no closer to figuring out how to let the rest of the matoran know.  
"One thing is for certain, more signs will appear showing that Mata Nui is weakening." Whenua murmured, as they looked worriedly at each other, Nokama glanced over to where Nixie sat, she still looked pale but more composed than when she'd rejoined them.  
"Should I let Suna know? She's going to be working with me tonight." Nixie murmured, glancing around at the Turaga, Nokama whispered something to Vakama who nodded before she replied, "I think you should let Suna know that I've insisted you both get some rest tonight, seeing as you were both up all last night."

"And seeing as you are still in shock, I think we should ask Gaaki if she's going to Ga-metru." Onewa gently added, as Nixie suddenly shivered, "Also we need someone to care-watch Wotzit." Matau chuckled softly, as he patted Nixie's shoulder.  
A stunned whistle of surprise suddenly came from Nuju, who quickly told them what he'd just thought, "It's possible that is why Kokua vanished when the butterfly flock surrounded her." Dume murmured, after several minutes passed and the Turaga glanced at each other, hope in their eyes.  
Nixie glanced around puzzled, having only caught part of what Turaga Nuju had said, seeing her confusion Vakama led Nixie over to the couch and told her to sit beside him, while he talked about what Nuju had realized, Nokama went to speak with Gaaki, Matau, Dume and Onewa went with her.

"How much did you catch of what Nuju said?" Turaga Vakama asked Nixie, as she sat beside him, "That where the Toa are searching for Kokua, there might be something to save the Great Spirit." Nixie replied after a few moments passed, then she glanced at Turaga Vakama as he watched her.  
"Yes, there is still bright-hope." Matau commented, as he returned and sat the other side of Nixie, passing her and Vakama the beakers he carried.  
Quietly sipping the drink Nixie hoped that the Toa would find Kokua and what ever it was that could help Mata Nui, suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts as were Turaga Matau, Dume and Onewa who'd just re-entered the room, when the beaker Vakama held dropped with a clatter.  
"Brother?" Matau murmured concerned, as Nixie quickly picked up the pieces of broken beaker, the others drew closer, waiting for Vakama to emerge from the vision, while Onewa went to tell Nokama.

As Nokama left the tower and went over to where Iruini, Gaaki and Bomonga were taking turns keeping Wotzit amused, "Kualus, Norik and Pouks went to see how the matoran are." Bomonga explained, as Wotzit rubbed his head happily against Nokama's shoulder before sitting beside her.  
Turaga Nokama smiled, "Good idea. Gaaki are you going anywhere near Ga-metru at all?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Pelagia and we're going to see how the dermis turtles are doing." Gaaki replied, chuckling at the thought of trying to count the gentle elusive rahi, then agreed to pass Nokama's message onto Suna, as they walked over to the arena exit.  
When Nokama rejoined Iruini and Bomonga she was about to tell them what the Turaga had been discussing, when Onewa was spotted by Wotzit, who bounced over to him, "You'd better come sister, Vakama's having another vision." Onewa said when he reached them.

xXx

_Images flashed across Vakama's mind, swifter than he'd known to happen before, suddenly all the images vanished as if mist covered them, then a line of writing appeared. 'A destiny has been changed.' as Vakama read this, he felt his eyes growing heavy and closed them._

xXx

Those watching him patiently, were surprise when Vakama's eyes closed as he slumped back into the into the cushions, dropping his fire-staff, swiftly Nuju caught Vakama's staff, then watched as Matau, Whenua and Dume carefully made Vakama comfortable before placing his staff beside him.  
"We'd better let him rest." Dume commented, as they were joined by Nokama and Onewa, who listened intently while Matau told them what had occurred, "Someone should wait nearby." Nixie murmured, then blushed as Turaga Dume glanced around.

He then looked at the other Turaga who nodded, before turning back to Nixie, "We'd like you to keep an eye on Wotzit and wait here while we speak with the other matoran."

"Of course, Turaga." Nixie responded bowing low, her hands still full of broken beaker.  
While she went to dispose of the beaker, Matau stayed with Vakama and the others went to speak with Iruini and Bomonga, when Nixie returned to the conference room, she saw that Onewa had brought Wotzit with him.  
Wotzit was lying beside the couch where Vakama lay, "I've told Wotzit to help you watch over Vakama." Turaga Onewa explained as Nixie joined them, then smiled as Matau commented that she could raid the kitchen as long as any mess was tidy-cleared up after.

"We'll return-come back tomorrow." Turaga Matau added, patting Nixie's shoulder reassuringly before he and Onewa left the conference room, moving over to the windows, Nixie waved to the Turaga and Rahaga when they glanced back, they raised their hands before walking towards the exit.  
When the Turaga and Rahaga had left Nixie watched the crystal orb for a while as late afternoon crept towards evening, then turned to see how Turaga Vakama was doing.

Wotzit had sat up and was brushing the floor with his tail, as Vakama's eyes flickered and slowly opened, Nixie quietly filled a beaker with water and waited for Vakama to sit up before offering it to him.  
"Where have the others gone?" Vakama asked after he'd emptied the beaker twice, then listened while Nixie explained and Wotzit jumped onto the couch and rested his head on Vakama's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Stroking Wotzit's head, Vakama thought about the strangeness of the vision, as Nixie sat nearby wondering if she should give Turaga Vakama a little privacy, before she could move though he'd smiled and asked her to get them all something to eat.  
When Nixie left, Wotzit watched as Turaga Vakama slowly walked over to the windows and stood there watching the crystal orb for several minutes, _"It too has dimmed."_ he thought as he returned to sit with Wotzit.  
"A destiny has been changed." Vakama murmured under his breath, as Nixie returned with a tray containing four bowls, three with fruit, a large jug of water and two beakers, after they'd eaten, Turaga Vakama showed Nixie where she could rest then nodded, understanding why when she asked if they could go up to the observation platform.

xXx

Onewa was met at the main Po-metru chute station by Hafu, who handed him a note, "Rahaga Pouks asked me to give you this, Turaga." as they headed towards Onewa's home, Hafu told him that he'd explained to the others what Turaga Onewa had asked him to.  
"And how did they take the news?" Onewa asked quietly, pausing to read the note, "Quietly and calmly, one or two were a bit concerned and are hoping to have a word with you." Hafu replied, watching Turaga Onewa put the note away before turning back towards the chute station.  
"Let those who are worried know I will speak with them later. Pouks wants me to meet him." Onewa explained, as they headed into the station and went over to the chute he and the other Turaga had come back on earlier. "Right away, Turaga." Hafu replied as Onewa entered the chute, then hurried to reassure his friends.

Travelling back to where Pouks said he'd meet him, Onewa wondered how Vakama was doing, then smiled, _"Nixie'll watch over him."_ Onewa thought, when he reached the remotest chute station and headed over to where Pouks waited.  
"I'm glad you came, on our way to where the Kikanalo rest we suddenly felt like we were standing in the middle of a lightning storm, yet the sky was clear." Pouks explained, as they walked to where the Kikanalo stood watching their approach patiently, "When Norik, Gaaki and I reached them, the herd were milling around puzzled. It turned out they had also sensed the strange phenomena." Pouks added, as the Kikanalo chief crouched to let them mount, before he called to the herd and headed north.

...

The suns were nearly touching the horizon when the Kikanalo came to a halt near where Keetongu's cavern was, while Onewa thanked the Kikanalo, Pouks made his way towards the cavern,  
the herd rumbled quietly as they settled and watched Turaga Onewa as he caught up with Pouks.  
On entering the cavern Pouks called out softly to alert Keetongu that he had visitors, then waited until Keetongu replied.  
"Have a seat." Keetongu rumbled, gesturing to the log seat before turning back to finish heaping moss into a pile, when he'd finished Keetongu sat beside Onewa and asked why things felt wrong, by the time Onewa had finished explaining, night had settled over Metru Nui, and Pouks had sorted out something to eat.

Settling down on his bed Keetongu quietly ate while he thought about the news Onewa had told him, then glanced at the Turaga and Rahaga as they finished eating then watched the small fire.  
Raising himself up from his bed, Keetongu collected the bowls and went to put them away, returning several minutes later with a water canister, "Give this to Vakama, when the time comes he will know what to do." Keetongu commented handing it to Onewa, surprise the Turaga of Stone nodded, then placed it beside his staff.  
Keetongu nodded, then settled back on his bed, as the fire burnt lower Pouks and Onewa settled, Keetongu softly muttered something in his own tongue and watched as they fell asleep.  
Feeling extremely tired Keetongu curled up in the moss of his bed and drifted into sleep.

xXx

While Turaga Whenua talked quietly with Bomonga in his home, they were surprise to hear excited chatter followed by someone knocking on the door, "Turaga, I know it's late, but we think you should see this." Onepu said as he and Taipu caught their breath.  
After the matoran had regained their breath, they took Whenua and Bomonga over to the archives, on entering they led them over to where the carving of Sherrie and Wotzit stood, while Taipu explained.  
"I was just finishing putting some artefacts away, when a flash of light caught my attention. When I came through I saw this." Taipu gestured at the carving, moving closer to look Whenua murmured in amazement.

Hanging around 'Sherrie's' neck was the glass pendant she'd worn before her transformation, "What does it mean?" Onepu wondered, while Turaga Whenua asked Taipu to remove the pendant and pass it to him.  
"I'm not too sure yet. When everyone returns I'll give it to Anuenue." Whenua commented then smiled at Taipu's and Onepu's grins of delight, leaving the archives everyone headed off to rest, the matoran chatting about what Whenua'd said, he quickly glanced up at the sky before stifling a sigh, as he and Bomonga entered his home.  
"I'd better explain what's happening to them tomorrow." Whenua said quietly, as he and Bomonga settled down to rest, "A good idea, it might be a little easier." Bomonga murmured, watching his friend, as he brushed his hand over the lightstone, dimming it.

xXx

In Le-metru, Turaga Matau listened calmly, as Vira told him how the gukko birds were less raucous than normal, then he told Vira and Tamaru to get some rest and he'd explain in the morning.  
Kopeke and Luhi greeted Turaga Nuju, then walked with him to his home, listening quietly as he told them what was happening, then asked them when morning came to ask the other Ko-matoran to assemble so that he could enlighten them.  
"Yes, Turaga." Kopeke responded, brushing something from his eye, before bowing and following Luhi, "Come and rest, old friend." Kualus commented gently, as Nuju watched the matoran until they were out of sight.  
Letting Kualus lead him into his home, Nuju couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the right thing or if he should have thought about it some more.

xXx

Reaching the station at Ga-metru, Nokama was met by Gaaki and Pelagia, who looked worried about something, "How did the dermis turtle count go?" she asked, surprise that they were waiting for her, Pelagia sighed, "There was no sign of them whatsoever, not even the tiny signs they leave when at ease."  
Then she added sadly, "It was like they'd vanished completely." Gaaki patted Pelagia's shoulder comfortingly, "Get some rest, we'll look again later." she murmured reassuringly, Pelagia nodded, bowed to her and Nokama then headed to her home.  
Neither Gaaki or Nokama spoke until they'd reached Nokama's home and after eating settled down to rest, "Is this another sign?" Gaaki whispered, glancing anxiously at Nokama "I fear it might be." her uneasy reply just reached Gaaki, as Nokama shivered.

xXx

Following Turaga Vakama up to the observation platform, Nixie found her hands were trembling and she felt nervous about what they would see, "Wotzit, stop trying to stand on me." she muttered softly as he nudged her gently, Vakama glanced over his shoulder as he switched to his Rau and smiled.  
"He seeks to reassure you." Turaga Vakama commented, switching back to his Huna, as they reached the platform, for several minutes Nixie watched the eastern part of the sky, then murmured anxiously, "More of the fainter stars have vanished."  
"Come and try to get some rest." Vakama replied gently, as they left the platform and returned to the ground floor, Wotzit close behind them, looking at Nixie's pale mask, Vakama insisted that she share the Turagas' sleeping quarters, then watched her until she fell asleep, Wotzit curled close beside her.

xXx

As night passed on Metru Nui, the Turaga and Rahaga rested as best they could and eventually managed to get some sleep.  
Deep in the former Dark Hunters prison, Makuta's spirit sensed that his Brother's spirit was weakening and though unable to move from where he was, smiled maliciously.  
Then concentrated on the one tenuous link he still had with the outside, several minutes later his contact awoke with a start and listened to what Makuta wanted him to do.  
When he'd finished, Makuta chuckled silently and waited to see what would happen, _"This'll be interesting."_ the malevolent spirit thought, watching as the light sparks of his prison gave a slight flicker.

xXx

The sound of urgent knocking roused Vakama from a troubled dream and he was joined by Wotzit as he headed towards the main entrance of the tower.  
"Oh Turaga! Can you come to Po-metru? Someone has spread a rumour that the Toa have vanished forever and that when the suns fail, the Turaga will desert the matoran, leaving them to die!" Hafu gasped, his lungs heaving as he leaned against the door frame  
"Is it just Po-metru?" Turaga Vakama asked, while he aided Hafu over to a seat, Wotzit looked puzzled then wandered outside, "Travelling through the chute it didn't look like the panic had spread. But last night Turaga Onewa went to find out why Rahaga Pouks wanted to see him and hasn't returned yet." Hafu explained, as his breathing slowed to normal and Nixie joined them.

When Hafu recovered, they left the coliseum and made their way to the chute station, meeting Turaga Nuju, Nokama and Rahaga Kualus on the way.  
Listening as Vakama told them what was happening in Po-metru, Nuju muttered angrily, surprising all with his comments, "I hope it doesn't come to that, brother." Nokama murmured quietly, then nodded as Vakama added, "This time he's gone too far."  
"Those infected kolhii balls were a prank compared to this." Nokama replied coldly, drawing a startled whistle from Nuju, "Will you and Nixie keep an eye on Wotzit and explain what is happening to our brothers when they come?" Vakama asked Hafu, as they reached the chute station, "Of course, Turaga." both matoran replied, bowing.

xXx

Standing on the bench where he'd shouted out what he'd been instructed to tell the other Po-matoran, Ahkmou chuckled as they murmured anxiously, then several began to panic which started to spread.  
"Then why did Hafu tell us the Toa would return?" someone cried out, but this question was drowned by the growing commotion as the matoran jostled and pushed each other as the fear spread, several fell and were unable to get up.  
Suddenly one of those who were trying to help the fallen, glanced up and pointed, it was too noisy to speak, but his gesture was noticed by the nearest matoran who looked to where the first was gesturing.

Slowly more and more matoran turned to where the first was pointing and the noise died away, Ahkmou was left in clear sight of the arriving Turaga.  
"Help the injured!" Vakama instructed, switching back to his Huna as he reached the ground, along with Nuju, Nokama and Kualus, before turning to where Ahkmou still stood on the bench, glaring defiantly at them.  
"Come to lie to us, Turaga." he snapped, as they reached and stood around him forming a square, Vakama shook his head, "No Ahkmou, we may have kept things from the matoran, but we have never lied."  
"We will wait for Onewa to return before telling you what is happening." Nokama's voice rang out over the square, reassuring the rest of the Po-matoran, who began aiding their hurt friends, when Ahkmou made a bid for freedom, Nuju activated his Matatu, suspending Ahkmou in mid-air.

xXx

Onewa woke to find Keetongu watching him, while Pouks was hurriedly packing some dried fruit in a bag, "Trouble in Po-metru." Keetongu commented when they left his cavern and greeted the Kikanalo herd.  
"Thank you for this, I'll make sure Vakama receives it." Onewa replied, holding up the canister, after Keetongu had lifted both him and Pouks onto the chief's back then nodded.  
The journey back to the remote chute station was quiet, until Onewa asked how Keetongu knew about what was occurring in the built up area of Po-metru, "We had an early morning visit from Wanimua, he saw what was happening as he flew from Ga-metru." Pouks replied as the herd reached the chute station and the chief let them dismount, "Thank you and take care." Pouks and Onewa said as the herd moved away and the Kikanalo chief rumbled softly.

xXx

Exiting the chute, they were met by Turaga Dume who swiftly explained what had occurred, "This is madness, we'd never leave them willingly." Onewa replied, shocked and angered by Ahkmou's actions.  
On reaching the main square of Po-metru, Turaga Onewa carefully checked the matoran hurt by the crush before turning to where Nuju stood concentrating on keeping Ahkmou in mid-air  
Joining his icy brother, Onewa then faced the assembled worried matoran, who were murmuring anxiously, "We didn't say anything yesterday, as we were hoping what we'd seen was our eyes playing tricks on us." Turaga Onewa said quietly, as the matoran hushed to hear him speak, then he explained what was happening and why.

By the time Onewa had finished speaking it was nearly midday and he, Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Kualus and Pouks had been joined by the rest of the Turaga and Hafu, who glared at Ahkmou before going to see how his friends had faired in the turmoil.  
The rest of the Po-matoran quietly talked amongst themselves, many flushing angrily at how easily Ahkmou had goaded them, hearing the angry murmurs, Turaga Dume climbed onto the bench Ahkmou had used and raised his staff to catch their attention.  
"We understand how angry you all are, and so you don't stoop to his level, we will take Ahkmou with us." the matoran glanced at each other, then Tirari stepped forward, "What will happen then, Turaga?" he asked, rubbing his splinted arm.

"We will make sure that he's unable to cause-make any-more hurt-harm" Matau said, switching to his Matatu so that Nuju could have a break, Ahkmou tried to say something derisive, but Onewa activated his Komau and got Ahkmou to stay quiet.  
Then the matoran after discussing what the Turaga had explained, bowed to them before helping their friends to their homes to rest.  
Hafu returned with Tanami and Olcas and listened as Turaga Onewa asked if he, Tanami and Olcas would keep everyone calm, "It'll take a day or so for things to settle." he commented drily as they agreed.  
Then when Hafu, Tanami and Olcas bowed and departed to do what he'd asked, Onewa turned his attention to Ahkmou with an expression more fitting to Nuju at his angriest on his mask.

"So how do we get him to the coliseum?" Whenua mused, then glanced at Kualus and Pouks as they chuckled drily, "We'll get him there." Kualus commented, catching hold of Ahkmou's left arm, as Matau lowered him to the ground, and held tight, while Pouks took his right.  
Matau switched back to his Mahiki as the Rahaga then headed towards the coliseum, Ahkmou hanging between them, when they were out of sight, Turaga Onewa sat heavily on the bench and sighed as his anger drained away. Silently the others gathered to reassure him.

"You'd better stay here for a while, brother. We'll see to Ahkmou." Vakama said after several minutes passed, Onewa nodded, as Whenua, Nuju and Matau tapped fists with him, then started back to the coliseum, "I'll join you later." Onewa quietly replied before heading in the direction Hafu and Olcas had taken.

Dume, Vakama and Nokama watched Onewa until he was out of sight, then returned to the chute station and took the chute to the coliseum.  
Walking through the main square, Onewa paused and carefully picked up the remains of a delicately carved butterfly then glanced up as Rahal re-entered the square, "Who carved this?" Turaga Onewa asked as Rahal joined him and they went to check on the injured matoran.  
"Kela'd been asking if I'd show her how to carve," Rahal mumbled, turning crimson, "It was her first good piece too." he added, gently wrapping the pieces in a bit of torn flag.  
"I'd like to meet your talented friend." Onewa commented, tactfully inspecting the damage caused by the panic and ignoring Rahal's embarrassment, Rahal nodded and led Turaga Onewa to where he lived and a couple of his friends had taken Kela to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

When Turaga Dume and the others entered the kolhii arena, they found Ahkmou laying tightly bound in the centre of the arena, on closer inspection they realized that one of Nixie's juggling balls was stuffed in his mouth and he looked dishevelled  
As they reached the tower entrance Norik, Kualus and Pouks met them, Kualus holding a compress to his left eye, "What happened?" Dume enquired as they headed back inside and joined the other Rahaga, Nixie who looked livid and Wotzit who was peering curiously at the green flecked yellow butterfly perched on the window ledge.  
"That pile of Maha droppings punched Rahaga Kualus." Nixie muttered, then blushed as Vakama glanced at her, he then chuckled, "And I'm guess you decided silence is priceless."

Nixie giggled, "Yes, he was being disrespectful to you and the Toa." she then sniggered, "I used the ball Wotzit had been playing with."

"Yuck, it'll be soggy-wet!" Matau commented as everyone began chuckling, before they sat to eat.

As afternoon shifted to evening Pouks and Iruini went to see how Onewa was doing and returned to let everyone know he was still reassuring the Po-matoran, "So where are we going to keep Ahkmou until the Toa return?" Bomonga was first to ask, as the light began to fade.  
While Pouks and Iruini went to bring Ahkmou into the tower, the Turaga quietly thought for several minutes, then put forward some suggestions, the one that got most approval was taking him over to the Great Temple and making sure he didn't talk to any of the matoran.

"If we do it tonight while Ga-metru is asleep, then take shifts watching him that should do it." Norik commented, then looked at Nokama as she stood up, nodding in agreement.  
"We'd better pick one of the unused rooms, it would trouble the matoran who work there to find us preventing them doing their duties." she added, everyone nodded as Pouks and Iruini rejoined them, "Well he's awake." Pouks commented, as they listened to what everyone had worked out, then Iruini chuckled dryly, "If looks could kill, we'd be in the depths of Karzahni."  
"We had better start over to Ga-metru." Dume said after watching the fading light for several minutes, the others agreed and while they left the conference room, Nixie asked if they should take Wotzit, as he'd been a bit restless and had spent most of the day looking for everyone.

"No problem." Gaaki and Kualus said, as Wotzit bounced alongside them before he went over to sniff at Ahkmou, who tried to shove Wotzit away only to fall off the bench he'd been placed on.  
Silently Bomonga and Norik hoisted him up and carried him outside, while Nokama 'spoke' with Wotzit and explained what was going to happen, barking excitedly Wotzit bounced over to Gaaki and nudged her hand.  
"Right we'll meet you at the Great Temple and work out where to keep Ahkmou." Norik said as everyone walked across the arena towards the exit, Gaaki and Iruini then carefully caught hold of Wotzit then started towards Ga-metru, following Norik and Bomonga, while Pouks and Kualus went with the Turaga and Nixie to the chute station.

xXx

Reaching the main chute station at Ga-metru, the Turaga, Kualus, Pouks and Nixie were met by Kai and Pelagia, who listened as Nokama explained why everyone had come, "After all that's happened, you'd think he'd learnt." Kai murmured annoyed, while they walked towards the main square.  
On the way there, the matoran who were still awake bowed quietly to the Turaga as they passed before retiring to their homes, when they reached the square, Turaga Nokama asked Nixie to take Wotzit over to where Pewku rested, then insisted that she rested too.  
Stifling a yawn, Nixie agreed and led Wotzit towards her home, Kai and Pelagia going with them, "Worry-hurt but strong-brave." Matau commented softly as they watched Nixie, Kai, Pelagia and Wotzit heading down a side street.

Walking towards the street that led to the park before the causeway to the Great Temple, Vakama told the others about the vision which had rendered him unconscious.  
"Well we learnt long ago that our destinies are not set in stone." Whenua commented, as the causeway came into sight, Pouks smiled then glanced towards the Great Temple, "We'll join Norik and Bomonga, I think they might need some help."  
"Alright, see you shortly." Dume agreed, then watched as the Rahaga went ahead, Nuju said something to Vakama as they reached the causeway and began to cross to the Great Temple.  
Halfway across, Matau and Nokama saw someone curled up on one of the benches sleeping, several covered sheets laying on the ground beside the bench where Suna rested.

"Suna, you can't sleep here, it'll make you stiff." Nokama commented softly, as she gently roused the sleeping matoran, while Dume murmured they would carry on to the Great Temple, "Mmmm... Oh my, what time is it?" Suna muttered, as she sat up rubbing her eyes, then still half asleep blinked curiously at Turaga Nokama and Matau.  
"It's the middle of the night, Suna." Nokama quietly explained, "Nixie will be think-wondering where you are." Matau added smiling gently as he put the sheets in Suna's bag.  
When Suna stifled a yawn that started from her feet, Matau offered to escort Suna back to her home, "Alright brother, I'll explain what's going on." Nokama smiled, as Suna tripped only to be supported by Matau, who began leading the sleepy matoran back over the causeway.

Nokama quickly looked at Suna's work before replacing it back in her bag and headed to the Great Temple, on catching up with the others, she explained what Matau was doing.  
The Turaga nodded, as Ahkmou struggled, trying to break free from the hold Norik, Bomonga, Kualus and Iruini had on him, "I hope it's somewhere sound proof." Kualus muttered, glancing at Turaga Vakama as everyone entered the Temple and started down to the main chamber.  
"I bet Ahonui would know a good room." Whenua smiled briefly, then listened as Vakama told them where the room was, "Ahonui once told me that he went there as he found it peaceful." he said, leading them down a short passage which branched off into several more.  
Pushing open the door into a fairly large room which had several slit windows looking eastwards, it was fairly bare except for several benches and blankets, but everyone could sense that the atmosphere there was peaceful.

Reaching Rahal's home, Onewa quietly talked with the matoran who'd helped carry Kela there while Rahal went to see how she was, "You can come in now, Turaga." Rahal murmured, as he came to the door, the matoran Onewa was talking with, bowed to him then went to rest.  
Following Rahal, Turaga Onewa wasn't too surprised to see a small carving of a Ga-matoran sitting on the table of the main room, they entered Rahal's bedroom and went over to where a pale looking Ga-matoran was propped up against several pillows.  
She kept glancing quietly at the broken carving, running her fingers over it, "How are you feeling, Kela?" Turaga Onewa gently asked, as she looked up at him before trying to get up, only to slump back, gasping in pain.

"Not too good, Turaga." Kela replied softly as Rahal helped her get comfortable again, "My leg got broken." she added, glancing sadly at the ruined carving while a tear slid down her mask.  
"Turaga, could you tell Kela what is happening, she got knocked out too." Rahal whispered before he went to get them something to eat, Onewa nodded and carefully sat on the bed to explain what was happening.  
When Rahal returned later, baring a tray with enough for all three, Kela was drying her eyes while Turaga Onewa quietly reassured her, "But what if the Toa don't find it in time?" Kela whispered, Onewa looked at her sorrowfully, "I've no idea," he admitted.  
"But we will **not** abandon you!" he then added emphatically, before accepting the bowl and beaker Rahal passed to him, both matoran nodded, still too unsettled to say any more and everyone silently had supper, when they'd finished, Turaga Onewa said he'd return to his home.

"You're welcomed to stay the night, Turaga." Rahal said, putting the empty bowls away, Onewa smiled, "That's most kind, but I think you and Kela should have some peace and quiet." he replied, hiding his weariness, Rahal bowed, then insisted on walking back with the Turaga, Onewa nodded, thinking about the days events.  
On the way back Turaga Onewa and Rahal were joined by several matoran, who formed a guard around them, Hafu nodded to Rahal, understanding why he'd offered to accompany their Turaga back to his home.  
On reaching Turaga Onewa's' he asked Rahal to come in for several moments, curious Rahal followed Onewa inside, while Hafu and the others waited for Rahal they quietly chatted.

Heading into the main room, Onewa went over to some shelves and after a few minutes searching lifted down a small canister, "This is a mild sleeping draught. Kela will be too sore to sleep easily and this will help."  
"Thank you, Turaga." Rahal bowed deeply, then rejoined his friends, listening as they left still softly chatting, Onewa sighed deeply, then went to rest.

When Rahal and Hafu reached his home, the others wished them good night before heading for their homes, Hafu then asked Rahal if he'd need any help, "No, thanks anyway," Rahal grinned as Hafu chuckled, "Well if Kela wants anything to keep her amused. I've got some offcuts of stone not doing much." "I'll let her know." Rahal replied, as Hafu headed to his home.  
Hurrying to Kela's side, Rahal explained about what Turaga Onewa had given him, before pouring some of the draught into a beaker, "It smells like freshly cut harakeke." Kela murmured before she drank, then placed the beaker down and yawned before laying down, when she'd fallen asleep Rahal wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and settled in the chair nearby.

xXx

"We'll take first watch." Norik said as Kualus and Bomonga agreed, watching cautiously as Matau and Nuju carefully untied Ahkmou, while Gaaki, Iruini, Vakama and Whenua blocked the door.  
"We'll relieve you at dawn." Gaaki commented, as Ahkmou spat the ball out and tried to shove Matau away from him, failing that, he attempted to do the same to Nuju.  
Turaga Nuju muttered in disapproval then rapped Ahkmou's knuckles hard with his ice-pick. After several tries to get out of the room, Ahkmou retreated to the corner by the windows and sat down, watching the Turaga and Rahaga.  
"Be careful, brothers." Gaaki whispered, as those not on duty left the room and returned to the main chamber, Norik nodded, as he Kualus and Bomonga made sure Ahkmou didn't move, "We will." Norik winked at her, while Kualus and Bomonga moved to sit closer to Ahkmou.

Returning to the main chamber they met Matau as he reached there and paused to let him know what was happening, as Dume explained no-one noticed a glowing silver mist forming around the Toa Suva before moving to surround them.  
Sitting down Nokama blinked tiredly as the others did likewise, then as the mist deepened in colour, everyone there slipped into sleep and the mist slowly vanished.  
As the night steadily turned towards dawn, sitting on the roof of her home, Nixie stifled a yawn as she carefully made charts of which stars had disappeared, knowing she should rest, but too keyed up to sleep.  
Eventually she climbed back down and placed the filled sheets on the table before staggering through to her bed and collapsing on it.

...

Wanimua stirred, awoke and quietly preened as dawn slowly coloured the sky, then flew up to the top of the Great Temple, landing beside the butterfly flock, he chirped softly as they began to stir, curious as to why their colours were paler than usual.  
While the butterflies warmed up in the early morning light, Wanimua glanced into the Great Temple through the skylight, then fluttered inside to see why the Turaga and Rahaga were sleeping on the floor.  
As he landed and went over to Nokama, the butterflies, their colours still pale, streamed into the main chamber and settled on the Toa Suva.  
After peering closely at the sleeping Turaga and Rahaga, Wanimua began singing, watching as they started waking and sitting up.

Looking around at each other, before standing up to stretch, Gaaki, Nuju and Matau gave the others a hand up, Nokama moved to look at the butterflies, while Dume and Nuju started discussing why they'd fallen asleep like that.  
Their conversation was interrupted by several Ga-matoran coming down the stairs, glancing curiously at the Turaga and Rahaga as they came over to where they stood.  
"Kai told us you had come over here." Nireta explained as she, Akara and Kaike handed everyone some fruit and water canisters, when Gaaki, Pouks and Iruini had finished they went to relieve their brothers, Nireta offered to go with them.  
"Better not, he's caused enough trouble." Onewa's voice reached them, as he came down the stairs, "Vira gave me a lift." he added before telling Nokama where Kela was, Kaike murmured anxiously as Norik, Kualus and Bomonga rejoined them, then asked to go and see her sister.

While the Turaga, Rahaga and matoran left the main chamber, Wanimua and the butterflies flew out the skylight and as the flock landed on the roof to bask, Wanimua headed towards Po-metru.  
Kualus glanced up and watched Wanimua until he was out of sight, then quietly asked Nireta how Wotzit and Pewku were, while the Turaga, Bomonga and Norik talked with Akara and Kaike.  
"Kai was feeding them as we headed over," she replied, "I'm a bit worried about Pewku, she seemed nervous about something." Nireta added as they reached the park by the causeway.  
"I think we're all nervous-worried." Matau commented softly to Dume as he overheard Nireta's comment, Vakama and the others nodded, Nokama was talking with Kaike, then watched as she went to speak with Vira as he stroked Shiori.

"We'll go and check the rest of the matoran, then meet up at the coliseum at midday." Turaga Dume stated when Nireta enquired what would be happening, Norik said that he, Kualus and Bomonga would get some rest then change places with their brothers and sister.  
"It is best to try and carry on as usual." Nokama smiled slightly, while Onewa went to ask Vira if he and Shiori could give both him and Kaike a lift to Po-metru, "It'll be a tight-squeeze," Vira began, then glanced at Kaike, both giggled, grinning while the other Turaga hid their amusement.  
"But if Shiori doesn't mind, we can." Vira managed to say after a few minutes, as Shiori warmed up to fly, the rest of the Turaga decided after they'd met in the coliseum to spend their day making sure things stayed fairly calm.

"I think we should gather everyone together at the coliseum and hold a vigil tomorrow night." Vakama murmured absently, as they made their way to the chute station.  
"Why tomorrow?" Nuju commented, just as Whenua asked the same question, Vakama blinked, then glanced at everyone puzzled, "I'm not sure." he replied quietly as they reached the chute that passed through all the metru.  
"It's a good idea, we'll pass the word on." Onewa smiled, as they entered the chute watched by Nokama and Kualus, "When will you swap with Gaaki and the others?" Nokama enquired as they left the chute station and returned to her home.  
"Around midday." Kualus replied yawning, thinking of falling asleep where he stood, Nokama smiled, caught his arm and led Kualus back to her home.

After settling Kualus in the room where Norik and Bomonga were out cold, Nokama went with Nireta to check on Wotzit and Pewku, when they reached Pewku's pen, Kai was trying to entice her to eat, while Wotzit looked on curiously, occasionally nudging Pewku gently.  
"Here Kai, let me have a go." Nokama murmured as Kai placed the fruit down, shooed Wotzit away from it and bowed to her, "I'll take Wotzit for a run, he's wanting to play which might be putting Pewku off." Kai explained, as she caught hold of his ruff and tugged gently.  
He jumped up and bounced around Kai until she, and Nireta at Nokama's insistence, went with them, turning back to Pewku, Nokama gently stroked her shell and listened to Pewku as she chirruped softly for several minutes before eventually accepting the fruit Kai had left for her.

xXx

Leaving the Le-metru chute station, Matau was met by Tamaru and Lomako, "The gukko birds are hush-quiet this morning." Lomako said, as they headed towards Matau's' home, "And the phase dragon?" Turaga Matau asked, nodding to the matoran who paused in what they were doing to greet their Turaga and find out what was happening.  
"Tahchi caught a glimpse of him fly-soaring through the sky a while-time ago, some of the gukko with him." Tamaru replied, as they eventually reached the square near to Matau's' home. "Could you get-fetch everyone? I have something to explain-tell them."  
"Of course, Turaga." Tamaru and Lomako chorused, Lomako whistled for his gukko bird Aikel, while Tamaru hurried towards the moto-hub, spreading the news that Turaga Matau wanted a word.

xXx

Landing in the main square, Turaga Onewa and Kaike dismounted and thanked Vira and Shiori before watching them head for Le-metru.  
Turning to Hafu and Olcas, Turaga Onewa asked Hafu to escort Kaike to Rahal's as she wanted to see Kela, nodding Hafu and Kaike bowed then they headed off.  
"How are the others doing?" Onewa enquired, while he and Olcas watched the tidying up of the square, those there smiled reassured that their Turaga was nearby, "The ones who got hurt are more angry than those who didn't. And all of us want to know what'll happen to Ahkmou."  
"We'll talk with the Toa about him before deciding." Turaga Onewa replied as they approached his home, "And I'd like you to arrange transport for the injured, as we've decided to hold a vigil tomorrow night at the coliseum."

xXx

In Ta-metru, Vakama and Dume were met by Kapura and Aodhan, who listened intrigued then nodded and headed off to tell the other matoran, "It seems quiet without Takanuva and Jaller around." Vakama commented, while he and Dume sat on the bench nearest to the street that led to the furnaces.  
Dume chuckled, "Takanuva will always be a matoran at heart." he replied, thinking of the last antic they had pulled with help from Lewa and Malie, "Roclas's mask when he realized it wasn't a Kanohi dragon chasing him." Vakama replied, trying to keep a serious expression on his mask and failing, as Dume's chuckle turned to laughter.  
When the matoran joined the Turaga in the main square a while later, they bowed to them and waited for the other matoran to join them, several quietly talked with Turaga Dume and Vakama about what they'd seen the Hikaki doing.

xXx

Kopeke, Luhi and Ehrye were patiently waiting at the chute station for Turaga Nuju and bowed as he joined them, "Everyone is waiting in the square for you." Luhi was first to speak as they headed towards the main square.  
Turaga Nuju nodded, then glanced at Ehrye, as he explained how the ice bats had been acting, "Another sign?" Luhi softly asked, as they approached the main square, Nuju sighed then confirmed what the matoran had guessed.  
They quietly murmured then bowed to him, before standing with the other Ko-matoran who stopped talking amongst themselves and patiently waited for their Turaga to explain what he and the other Turaga had decided to do.  
A murmur of anger briefly rippled through the crowd, when they heard what Ahkmou had done, then everyone listened intently as Nuju told them what Vakama had said about a vigil the following night and after bowing to their Turaga, everyone headed off to do their tasks.

xXx

Tehutti and Nuparu glanced up from the artefacts they were discussing, then bowed to Whenua as he joined them, "How are the Turaga, Rahaga and other matoran?" Nuparu asked, as they walked through the archives.  
Pausing at the display near the main exit, Turaga Whenua glanced around at them, while other matoran looked on curiously as they carried on working, "The Turaga are making sure things are calm in their metru," then he smiled "If everyone here can pass the message on to meet in the square outside the archives and I'll explain what's happening."  
The matoran nodded, carefully stacked and placed the artefacts they were working with and went to pass the message, Turaga Whenua, Tehutti and Nuparu were about to leave when they were joined by Onepu and Taipu, both looking a bit stunned, "A whole load of archive moles just streamed past us, completely ignoring me and Taipu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas everyone

* * *

Gaaki, Iruini and Pouks quietly watched Ahkmou's' sleeping form, as the sunlight inched across the room, before softly talking about how things would be troubling everyone.  
"Except him." Pouks muttered, gesturing at Ahkmou who was beginning to awaken, they watched the matoran as he rubbed his eye, then glared at them before pulling the bowl of fruit closer to him.  
When he'd finished eating, Ahkmou stood up and began walking around the room, Gaaki lent against the door blocking it, while Iruini and Pouks watched Ahkmou's movements intently.  
Returning to where he'd woken, Ahkmou sat back down, "You can't keep me here forever." he growled after several minutes passed, "You are staying here until the Toa return." Gaaki replied as she sat back beside Iruini.

xXx

By midday Pewku had perked up and followed Nokama as she went to rouse the sleeping Rahaga, waiting outside Nokama's Pewku chirped quietly as Nireta, Kai and Wotzit came back through the main square.  
"Is Turaga Nokama in?" Kai asked Pewku, as Wotzit flopped down in the shade, Pewku chirped bobbing and watched Kai as she tapped the door, then entered when a response came from inside.  
Nireta gave Wotzit some water and giggled as Wotzit lapped at it while she tipped the canister, half of it went in the bowl, while Wotzit got wet and shook the excess over Pewku and Nireta.  
Spluttering, Nireta brushed herself dry, after Pewku had a shake, then grinned at the Rahaga, Kai and Turaga Nokama as they joined her.

...

"I'd better head for the coliseum." Nokama commented, as Norik, Bomonga and Kualus joined her outside her home, "Let your brothers know we'll keep Ahkmou under control." Kualus replied, carefully brushing a finger over his black eye, Nokama nodded as Pewku nudged her and Kai offered to feed the butterflies.  
"I haven't seen them yet." she added looking anxiously at Turaga Nokama, "It's alright, " she replied, nodding again, "Nireta, will you look after Wotzit?" "Of course, he's no trouble to keep amused, Turaga," Nireta chuckled, "But what about Pewku?"  
"She wants to come with me." Nokama smiled, gently patting Pewku's shell, then she crouched to let Nokama climb on, while Nireta bowed then sat beside Wotzit, and Kai went with the Rahaga to the Great Temple.

xXx

Kaike glanced up from watching her sleeping sister, as Rahal returned to see how they were, I've arranged for Tanami to give Kela a lift to the coliseum tomorrow." he quietly explained, as Kela shifted slightly but didn't wake, Kaike smiled, "Thank you. It's a shame about Kela's butterfly, she couldn't wait to show me."  
They both glanced at the broken carving sitting on the cabinet beside the bed, when the early afternoon light began shining through the window Rahal excused himself and went to fix something for everyone.  
When he returned to the bedroom, he could hear Kaike and Kela quietly chatting about various things, including what would happen to Ahkmou, "I'm sure the Toa will know what to do." Rahal commented, as he placed the tray on the end of the bed and passed Kela a bowl of fruit, while Kaike helped herself.

xXx

Entering the kolhii arena with Pewku, Nokama smiled as the others glanced around from looking at the crystal orb, after dismounting from Pewku Nokama walked over to them, "How are the other metru?" Nokama enquired as she joined Dume, Nuju and Whenua, while Vakama, Matau and Onewa returned to finish examining the crystal orb.  
"The matoran are staying calm and everyone knows about the vigil tomorrow." Dume replied, as they started over to the tower, Pewku following closely, while they discussed what signs the matoran had observed.  
"It's best that we return-go back to the metru." Matau commented when they had finished talking and had returned outside, Pewku chirped softly then nudged each of them in turn before letting Nokama settle on her back, as everyone left the coliseum the evening light slowly faded towards dusk.

xXx

On returning to their respective metru, the Turaga were met by the matoran and after talking with them, all accepted invitations to rest at some of the matoran's homes.

xXx

In Ga-metru, Nixie and Suna were preparing for a night of watching and mapping the sky, when Pelagia and Nireta came past with Wotzit, after chatting for a while they headed off to rest, then Nixie and Suna finished sorting their materials out before climbing up to the roof of Nixie's home.  
As the Rahaga swapped guard duty, Kualus went to speak with Kai as she tried yet again to coax the butterfly flock to feed, "They won't eat, the only time they moved was when the green flecked yellow one returned." Kai murmured anxiously, then Kualus firmly insisted she should go and rest, "You've been here all day."

xXx

Gaaki and Pouks watched Iruini as he went over to Ahkmou and held out a bag with food and water in it, glowering silently, Ahkmou snatched the bag then turned his back on the Rahaga.  
Returning to sit beside Pouks, Iruini shook his head, "He has become dark-hearted." Gaaki and Pouks nodded tightening their grips on their staffs.  
When evening faded to night, Ahkmou gave the watching Rahaga a cold look, then lay down and hid under the blanket he'd been given, the Rahaga glanced at each other, then softly talked about what Norik, Kualus and Bomonga had told them.  
Deep in the former dark hunters prison, Makuta's dark spirit silently laughed as the light sparks gave a final flicker before fading away, after carefully probing for several minutes, his spirit found a minute gap, slipped out of the prison and vanished.

xXx

While most of Metru Nui slept, Nixie and Suna watched the sky anxiously as the stars of medium luminosity faded before their eyes, writing quickly both shivered as a cold feeling shot up their spines, but never realized that Makuta's spirit had flown past them heading for the Great Temple.  
In Nireta's, she was woken by Wotzit nudging her, half asleep Nireta made her way to the door to let him out, then snapped awake seeing Wotzit racing off towards the Temple, "Wotzit come back!" Nireta called out, hurrying after him, she wondered what he was doing, on reaching Nokama's, Nireta knocked on the door until Norik appeared.  
"What's going on?" Kualus grumbled as he and Bomonga joined them, when Nireta finished explaining, Norik told her to wake Nokama, who was at Akara's, Nireta bowed and hurried to awaken Turaga Nokama, she passed by Nixie's and told them, Suna said that she'd carry on mapping, so Nixie went to help.

xXx

_Ahkmou opened his eyes and looked around, puzzled at the dark area where he stood, "Now what." he muttered annoyed, then started as part of the area shifted and a pair of cold red eyes appeared.  
__"Ready for the final strike against those who deserted you?"__ Makuta's spirit hissed, watching Ahkmou's spirit closely, Ahkmou nodded smiling viciously.  
"Too right!" he replied, as Makuta's spirit drew closer to him, then before Ahkmou knew what was happening, the dark spirit surrounded him, enveloping and consuming Ahkmou's spirit, destroying it completely._

xXx

The Rahaga watched anxiously, seeing a dark glow suddenly appear around Ahkmou's sleeping form, "Gaaki, get the others." Kualus said urgently, as they watched Ahkmou twitching and growling in his sleep.

xXx

When Akara let Nireta and Nixie in, Nokama listened to them as she woke fully, then asked Nixie to see if Pewku would take her to alert the other Turaga, bowing to her, Nixie hurried off to Pewku's pen, then Nokama turned to Akara and thanked her for sharing her home.  
"My door is always open, Turaga." Akara replied bowing, then watched as Turaga Nokama and Nireta hurried towards the Great Temple, before she headed for the chute station.  
After Pewku had agreed, she and Nixie raced towards Ta-metru, meeting Kapura as he came out to see who was there, while Pewku caught her breath and had a drink, Kapura and Nixie roused the Turaga and gave them Nokama's message.  
"If you wake Vira, he'll help pass the message on, Shiori is a good night flyer." Vakama said as Turaga Dume started towards the chute station, "Just as well Roclas lives near the station." he commented as Vakama caught up with him.

By the time Kapura, Nixie and Pewku had finished alerting the Turaga, they had been joined by Tamaru, Kopeke, Onepu and Hafu, "What now?" Tamaru wondered, glancing at the others curiously, they looked at each other.  
"I'm not sure why, but I think we should go to the kolhii arena." Kapura replied quietly, the others looked puzzled but after thinking about it nodded in agreement.  
"Say Nix, any idea how close dawn is?" Hafu asked as they reached the causeway between Po-metru and the coliseum, she moved to stand where there were no lightstones and silently scanned the sky for several minutes.  
"It's hard to say, but I think it's roughly half an hour away." Nixie shivered slightly as she glanced at her friends, they nodded and as one quietly began heading to the coliseum.

...

When Norik, Bomonga, Kualus and Wotzit, who wouldn't leave their sides, reached the causeway to the Great Temple, they were met by Gaaki who swiftly explained why she'd left her post.  
"That sounds bad." Norik muttered anxiously as they hurried back over the causeway, several attempts to get Wotzit to stay outside failed, so the Rahaga let him go with them.  
They were just entering the corridor leading to where Ahkmou was held when suddenly Wotzit growled, moving to stand in front of the Rahaga, they glanced at each other worried about Iruini and Pouks.  
Several thuds were heard, then the door burst open and the unconscious forms of their brothers came flying out, landing not far from them.

When Gaaki left, Iruini and Pouks stood side by side, blocking the door still watching Ahkmou's body as it thrashed around, "This isn't good." Pouks murmured when Ahkmou stopped moving and the dark glow vanished.  
Iruini nodded, "Our sister had better be quick-fast." Pouks agreed, then both watched silently as Ahkmou began to awaken, for several minutes he just lay there looking at the ceiling, then sitting up he glanced coldly at those guarding him.

"You can't stop me, my brother's strength has nearly gone." Makuta growled as he stood up and stretched, "He won't see another sunrise." he laughed malevolently, watching amused as the Rahaga readied themselves to stop him leaving.  
Before Iruini and Pouks could do anything, Makuta launched himself at them, striking with more strength and speed than Ahkmou had ever possessed, knocking them out cold and smashing the door into rubble.

xXx

Entering the kolhii arena, Nixie and the others glanced around quietly, before making their way over to look at the crystal orb, standing there wondering what they should do, Nixie found that everyone was now facing each other as their eyes locked, a gentle glow surrounded them.  
Pewku watched fascinated as her friends were hidden by the glow which slowly faded away to reveal a single figure, glancing down at itself, the Matoran Nui then smiled as Pewku chirped curiously.  
"We had a duty to undertake." it explained to her before turning back to where the crystal orb sat, its light dim but still glowing slightly, climbing the stairs the Matoran Nui stood gazing at the crystal orb for a few minutes before gently lifting it up.

Returning to Pewku, the matoran Nui smiled gently, "You should rest, we'll get there in time." it softly commented, Pewku chirped in reply, then watched as the matoran Nui raced out the the arena at a speed to rival Toa Pohatu.  
Glancing around, Pewku shivered slightly then left the arena and headed for Po-metru, dawn was trying to lighten the sky as she reached the main square and went over to Olcas and Tirari who were glancing at the sky as they ate breakfast.  
"Hello Pewku, you come to help carry those who got hurt over to the coliseum?" Tirari asked, as she stopped beside them, Pewku chirped and bobbed in agreement, then ate the fruit Tirari and Olcas offered her, as the suns struggled to brighten the day, Pewku followed them as they headed to where most of the injured were.

xXx

Watching the broken doorway carefully, Gaaki and Kualus pulled their unconscious brothers to safety, "Gaaki, we came as fast as we could." Vakama called to the Rahaga, as they joined them.  
While the Turaga helped Gaaki and Kualus tend to Iruini and Pouks, Norik, Bomonga and Wotzit watched the corridor leading to the room where the Rahaga and Ahkmou had been.

"Ooh! That hurt-aches." Iruini muttered as he regained consciousness and slowly sat up, rubbing his neck and shoulder, "Brother what happened?" Kualus asked anxiously. everyone listened then glanced at each other concerned.  
Unnoticed by them, Wotzit had gone down the corridor, moving closer to the door, growling softly he cautiously poked his nose close to the door frame, a few seconds later his hackles still raised, Wotzit drew back and returned to guard his friends.

xXx

When the Matoran Nui raced through Ga-metru without slowing, Akara and Kai glanced at each other amazed, "Did a part of it remind you of Nixie?" Akara murmured as they followed, wondering where the matoran Nui was headed.  
Kai nodded then looked up at the sky, "Let's go to Nixie's, I think Suna will be there." she replied, Akara also looked at the dulled light then tried not to shiver, silently they hurried to Nixie's home.  
When they reached there, Suna was climbing down the ladder and turned to them, "We'd better let Turaga Nokama know about this." Suna murmured looking worried.  
Akara and Kai agreed and they made their way to the Great Temple, keeping quiet so as not to disturb those still asleep, crossing the causeway all three paused to watched the suns, as they struggled to bring daylight to Metru Nui.

...

When they reached the Great Temple, Akara, Kai and Suna were met by Nireta who glanced around from peering anxiously into the Temple, "The Matoran Nui went in several minutes ago," she whispered, still looking surprise, "It said we were to wait here."  
The matoran glanced at each other, then silently sat on the bench nearest to the entrance, after several minutes Nireta picked up her bag, digging out the dried fruit she passed it to the others.  
"Thanks." Akara grinned as she accepted her share, then Kai glanced up to where the butterfly flock roosted, "Oh no, they're paler than ever." she whispered sadly, Suna hugged her while Akara and Nireta looked anxiously at the flock.  
Suddenly everyone looked towards the door, hearing the faint sound of someone shouting.

Gaaki, Matau, Norik and Nuju had shifted Iruini and Pouks to the main chamber, in spite of their protests, "Just rest for a while longer." Norik insisted firmly, gently stopping Iruini from getting up.  
Iruini was about to argue some more when a figure raced down the stairs, paused to smile at them then headed down the corridor to where the rest of the Turaga, Rahaga and Wotzit had returned.  
Nuju and Matau quickly followed the Matoran Nui, while the Rahaga glanced at each other intrigued, "A Matoran Nui, never thought I'd ever see one." Gaaki murmured as they looked towards the corridor.

Several moments later they were joined by Kualus and Bomonga, then watched as a glow appeared and vanished, "Shouldn't we get Wotzit out of there?" Pouks asked as a shout of outrage and disbelief reached them.

xXx

Makuta listened, amused by the Turaga and Rahaga as they aided their injured friends, then looked down at his stolen form, "So naive." he chuckled, silently moving closer to the smashed door.  
Makuta was contemplating overwhelming the Turaga and Rahaga with their darkest nightmares when he heard someone arriving, "Matoran Nui!" Dume's murmured exclamation reached him clearly.  
_"What does that freak think it can do?"_ Makuta thought contemptuously, as he focused his energy, ready to lash out at all who opposed him, a sudden flash of light sent Makuta reeling back from the door, angering him.  
Concentrating, Makuta tried to shift to a larger form as he lent against the wall, but found he could not change,"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he roared enraged.

The Matoran Nui reached the Turaga and Rahaga, Nuju and Matau close behind, "Rahaga this is not your fight." it quietly explained, as Dume stunned, murmured "Matoran Nui!" Wotzit sniffed the figure, curious as to who this new friend was, to him, this new friend reminded him of several, so Wotzit nudged the Matoran Nui affectionately.  
Kualus and Bomonga nodded and went to join their brothers and sister, when they were out of sight, Dume caught hold of Wotzit and tugged him over to one side as the rest of the Turaga moved closer to each other.  
A bright flash of light surrounded them, then vanished to reveal the Turaga Nui, quietly the Matoran Nui bowed then took out the dimmed crystal orb and was about to pass it to the Turaga Nui when Makuta's enraged roar echoed through the corridor.

Watching amazed, Dume didn't realize his grip on Wotzit had slipped until he joined the Turaga and matoran Nui as they glanced at the room then at the crystal orb.  
"To drive the dark spirit back to the prison will take all of our energy." the Turaga Nui quietly explained, Turaga Dume glanced up at them concerned, "What about Ahkmou?" he enquired as Wotzit returned to his side.  
"He is no more," the matoran Nui whispered sadly, "We sensed his spirit was gone when we lifted the crystal orb."  
Turaga Dume sighed, then caught hold of Wotzit again, as the Turaga and Matoran Nui held the orb between them while they moved into position, as they appeared in the doorway, Makuta growled, his eyes narrowing as he drew and concentrated his power to attack.

For a few seconds none of them moved, then Makuta snarled, launching a sphere of darkness at the Turaga and Matoran Nui, which grew as it flew towards them.  
Turaga Dume held Wotzit tightly as he barked, trying to break free and protect his friends from the evil one.  
The Turaga and Matoran Nui concentrated, sending all their energy and strength into the crystal orb, which began glowing softly at first, then grew brighter.  
The sphere of darkness was nearly upon them when the Turaga and Matoran Nui locked their gaze on Makuta and yelled together, **"UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY!"**  
The crystal orb turned incandescent, the outpouring of light engulfed and destroyed the sphere of darkness, before surrounding Makuta and forcing him back to the protodermis prison, leaving only a broken Rau behind.

When Turaga Dume was able to see again, he'd been joined by the Rahaga who were carefully examining the unconscious Turaga and matoran, Wotzit was sitting beside Nixie looking puzzled as to why she and his other friends wouldn't wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Turaga, can we help?" a voice broke the silence, causing the Rahaga and Dume to jump in shock, glancing towards the main chamber, they saw that Suna, Nireta, Kai and Akara were standing there looking anxiously at everyone.  
"Yes, help us move everyone into the main chamber please." he replied, as they came to join them, the matoran nodded before helping the Rahaga shift the Turaga and rest them down near the Suva, then do the same with their friends.

Before he joined them,Turaga Dume entered the ruined room, Wotzit beside him watching curiously as Dume used his staff to prod what had been Ahkmou's mask.  
Though he didn't tap his staff against the mask very hard, it crumbled to dust before their eyes, Dume shook his head sadly then glanced at Wotzit when he sniffed at the dust and sneezed.  
"Come on Wotzit, let's see how the others are." he murmured as he left the room and returned to the main chamber, Wotzit close beside him.

Suna glanced up as she helped Turaga Nuju have a drink, while the Rahaga and matoran assisted the others who were starting to regain consciousness, "That was amazing." Nokama whispered, as Nireta helped her to stand up and over to Turaga Dume.

Several minutes later everyone had woken and quietly talked amongst themselves for a short while, when they felt strong enough the Turaga and matoran started up the stairs with everyone else watching them carefully.  
On leaving the Great Temple they all paused to watch the dimmed suns before slowly making their way across the causeway, "Turaga, we thought you might need-like a lift-ride to the other metru." Vira called out, as they reached the park to find several gukko birds and their riders waiting there.  
Turaga Dume smiled, as everyone quietly sat on the benches and the Ga-matoran who'd joined the gukko riders, passed the Turaga, Rahaga and their friends some fruit and water canisters.

It was nearly midday when the Turaga, Nixie and her friends felt strong enough to travel with the gukko riders to their respective metru.  
"We'll give you a lift-ride to the Ga-metru main square." Lomako commented to Turaga Nokama, as most of the gukko flew off with the Rahaga along side, the gukko birds staying quiet, not engaging in their usual antics.  
"Thank you, that is most kind, but I think we should walk part of the way." Nokama replied, smiling as she watched the Ga-matoran, as they whispered, anxiously peering up at the sky, Lomako bowed, then with Aikel flying overhead everyone made their way to the main square.  
By the time they reached there, all the matoran who lived near that area of Ga-metru had quietly joined Turaga Nokama and the others as they talked amongst themselves.

xXx

Kela woke suddenly and glanced around at Kaike, then looked for Rahal, the blankets he'd used were lying folded up nearby but there was no sign of him.  
Shifting slightly so that she could peer out the window, Kela saw that Rahal was outside talking with Tanami as Pewku waited nearby. "Morning sister, how are you feeling?" Kaike murmured as she stretched, rubbing her eyes, before hugging Kela.  
"Still a bit sore, but much better than yesterday." she replied, as Rahal re-entered the bedroom, "Thought you were going to sleep all morning." he commented, giving Kela a hug then explained that it was late morning.  
"But it's so dim." Kaike whispered shocked, while she helped Rahal to carefully lift Keli and carry her out to where Pewku waited, Rahal nodded understanding what Kela and Kaike were thinking.

When Kela was comfortable, Kaike sat beside her and Pewku headed towards the main square with Rahal walking along side.  
As they reached the main square, two gukko birds and Pouks landed nearby and Turaga Onewa and Hafu dismounted then thanked the gukko rider for the lift, "See you later, Kaike." Vira's fellow rider, Tahchi called to her, while Turaga Onewa quietly began talking with the nearest matoran  
Kela stifled a giggle as her sister blushed, then hugged her, "I wonder what they've done with Ahkmou?" Rahal commented, as everyone began making their way towards the main causeway to the coliseum.  
Though those who weren't injured could have taken the chute, everyone walked with Turaga Onewa, Pouks and those in carts pulled by ussal crabs.

xXx

All over Metru Nui the matoran followed their Turaga and the Rahaga, heading for the coliseum Pouks murmured something to Onewa who nodded then watched as Pouks headed in the direction that Keetongu's cavern lay.  
Racing through the twilight like sky, Pouks hoped that his old friend was alright, landing close to where Keetongu's cavern was, Pouks saw the Kikanalo herd nearby, all were watching the sky and dimmed suns.  
The Kikanalo chief glanced at Pouks, rumbled softly then went back to watching the suns, heading to the cavern Pouks found Wanimua standing at the entrance, his feathers fluffed up like he was cold, on reaching him Pouks gently brushed his hand over Wanimua'' back, "Is Keetongu alright?"

Wanimua chirped once then entered the cavern, Pouks beside him, inside he found an enormous pile of moss heaped in the farthest corner of the cavern.  
Silently Pouks approached, while Wanimua stayed where he was and watched, pausing to listen Pouks heard deep slow breathing coming from the centre of the moss, then returned to Wanimua's side.  
Both left their hibernating friend in peace, "Do you want to come to the coliseum with me?" Pouks quietly asked when they paused to glanced back at the cavern, in response Wanimua spread his wings and flew around Pouks several times.  
As the position of the suns showed it was early afternoon, they silently headed back over Po-metru towards the coliseum.

xXx

The first to arrive at the coliseum were the Onu- and Ko-matoran, they quietly talked amongst themselves while their Turaga and the Rahaga entered the tower.  
Next to arrive were those of Ga- and Le-metru, they joined their friends as Turaga Nokama and Matau went to speak with their brothers, Gaaki and Iruini waited for Norik and Pouks, the Ta-matoran, Turaga Dume, Vakama and Norik arrived shortly after.  
The suns were showing it was mid-afternoon, though the light was more like late evening when the Po-matoran finally arrived, while Turaga Onewa told Gaaki, Iruini and Norik where Pouks was, the matoran went to help their injured friends out of the carts and over to the seats.  
Kela was gently eased from Pewku'' back as she'd tried to dismount unaided and jarred her leg, Pewku watched anxiously until Lakino gave Kela a painkilling draught.

...

As the afternoon turned to evening and the matoran shared out the food they'd brought with them, they were joined by the Turaga, no-one spoke as they couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound ridiculous.

Just before the last of the dimmed light vanished, Pouks and Wanimua arrived and joined the Rahaga, then every matoran pulled out a lightstone, making the kolhii arena look like it was ablaze with stars.  
"Thank you all for coming," Turaga Dume solemnly said, when he and the other Turaga left the tower and moved to stand in the middle of the arena while the Rahaga joined the matoran, then Vakama moved to stand beside his elder brother.  
"Three days ago I had a vision, a part of what I saw has happened today." Turaga Vakama quietly informed the assembled matoran.

A quiet murmur spread around the kolhii arena, then a voice called out softly, May we hear the rest of your vision, Turaga?" Vakama nodded.  
As the light from the lightstones illuminated the arena, he explained the rest. Once he'd finished speaking, he and the other Turaga went to sit with the matoran  
Kapura and Tamaru passed the Turaga some fruit when they'd settled and after thanking them, the Turaga listened to the matoran wondering about when the rest of Turaga Vakama's vision would come to pass.  
"That was a good idea to tell them." Gaaki whispered, as the few remaining stars struggled to shine, "I would have told them anyway." Vakama softly replied, as Nixie came to sit beside Turaga Nokama.

The matoran were still quietly talking about Turaga Vakama's vision, as those injured were made comfortable and some others settled as best they could.  
Stifling a yawn as she tried to stay awake, Kaike shifted closer to Kela and hugged her gently as she fell asleep, Rahal winked at Kela and placed a spare blanket over Kaike.  
Several Ko-matoran wandered over to speak with Nixie about what she and Suna had observed and were so engrossed about the notes they'd taken last night, that they didn't realize that nearly everyone including most of the Turaga were sleeping.  
It was only when Turaga Nuju tapped Nixie's arm and gestured at the arena where sleeping matoran rested that they apologized and went to rest, Nuju gently patted Nixie's arm as she put the notes away, then hugged her.

...

Everyone was deeply asleep, when for the briefest of moments all the stars vanished, in his prison Makuta's dark spirit laughed victoriously, then his laughter cut off as the light sparks in the protodermis began to glow with a feeble light that slowly grew stronger.

A while later Nixie turned over in her sleep and fell off the arena seat, nearly landing on Wotzit who looked at her puzzled, gazing up into the sky, still half asleep, Nixie giggled, "All the stars are shining."  
Roused by the noise of Nixie falling, Whenua stirred and was about to help her up when he heard her comment, slowly hardly daring to breath, Whenua looked up and saw a sky ablaze with stars, as the northern lights flickered and danced.  
Standing there Whenua felt a hand take hold of his and took his eyes from the sky to glance at Nixie's awed mask as she stood beside him.

For a few moments neither spoke, then Whenua took a deep breath, **"THE TOA HAVE DONE IT!"** he cried out, too relieved to show the decorum he and the other Turaga normally kept.  
The joyous shout reverberated around the kolhii arena startling everyone awake, Matau looked at Whenua as he and Nixie gazed joyfully at the star filled night, then grinned as he hugged Nokama, cries of delight filled the arena as the matoran realized what had occurred  
Turaga Nuju brushed a stray tear away, as Wotzit who'd started racing around delighted by all the excitement came and sat beside him.

Gently nudging his cold friend, Wotzit glanced up at Nuju then around at the others, as everyone hugged relieved, from what he could understand his tall friends had done something extremely good.  
"Let us try and rest for what's left of the night." Turaga Dume called out smiling, as the matoran chatted joyfully, slowly they quietened down, then several Ga-matoran started singing a song of praise to the Great Spirit.  
Gradually everyone joined in and the song reverberate around the coliseum then slowly faded away as they settled down to rest.  
"I won't be surprise if the Le-matoran have begun plans for the biggest party in Metru Nui." Nokama whispered softly, glancing at Matau, he grinned, "I'll try and make them wait-hold until the Toa return." he replied leaning back against the seat.

Everyone was sound asleep soon after they'd settled again, so no-one saw the crystal orb slowly growing brighter.  
As dawn approached, Wanimua stirred and preened as he looked around from his perch above the arena entrance, a flicker of movement caught his eye and he watched as the butterfly flock came into view.  
Wanimua chirped softly as they reached and fluttered around him before landing on the sculpture the crystal orb rested on.  
When the suns light touched the tower, Wanimua began singing, while the butterflies wings started glowing and shifting colour, slowly everyone began to stir, then Wanimua still singing, fluttered down to where the Turaga were.

While they gathered their thoughts, the Turaga watched the butterfly flock when it took off from the sculpture and fluttered over to alight on the matoran who were sorting out something for everyone to eat.  
"Are we returning to our metru, Turaga Onewa?" Hafu enquired as he, Suna and Kopeke brought some fruit over, several butterflies following them, "Yes, when everyone's ready, we will." he replied, then chuckled as Wanimua tweaked Wotzit's tail, as Wotzit sniffed at him curiously, the two of them then played for a while.  
By the time everyone had fully awoken and made ready to return to their metru, the suns were well risen and after the dimmed light of the previous day, seemed to be brighter than ever.

"Was Keetongu alright when you arrive-got there?" Matau asked Pouks, as the matoran began making their way out the arena, chatting eagerly about when the Toa would return.  
"He'd gone into hibernation, I'll return to see if he's alright later." Pouks quietly replied, glancing towards Po-metru, overhearing him Norik and Bomonga joined them, "We'll come with you." Norik added as they walked beside the Turaga and matoran in carts.  
Pewku was chirping happily with Kela sitting on her back, while Rahal listened to Kela telling him what she wanted to carve next, "You'll have to do it at home." Kaike laughed, then ducked the fruit stone Kela lobbed at he. Giggling, Kaike glanced back at the Turaga, as they watched the matoran, while Norik, Bomonga and Pouks headed off towards Po-metru.

Turaga Vakama was talking with Kapura about him and his friends uniting to become the matoran Nui when Vakama suddenly turned back to gaze at the crystal orb.  
Kapura quickly alerted the other Turaga, then watched over Vakama until they'd told the matoran to return to the metru before returning to watch their brother.

Several minutes later, Vakama blinked then smiled, "We should return to the seaway tunnel." he said as Nixie, Onepu, Hafu, Kopeke and Tamaru rejoined them, curious as to why Kapura had stayed behind.  
When Turaga Vakama explained what he wanted them to do, they grinned, bowed and hurried off to get prepared, _"What about Wotzit?"_ Nuju whistled an enquiry, watching him and Wanimua chasing each other around the arena.

"We know that Anuenue's with Kokua, so I'll get him to wait here as a surprise for her." Onewa chuckled, as Wanimua soared into the air while Wotzit barked excitedly.  
Suddenly Wotzit stopped barking as his tail drooped and whining he sat down looking towards the north, puzzled Nokama was about to activate her Rau and ask what was amiss, when Wotzit lifted his nose to the sky then howled for several minutes before going over to Nokama and leaning against her.  
As she tried to get Wotzit to tell her what was wrong, Onewa 'asked' Wanimua if he'd keep Wotzit company until someone came from Ga-metru, the pheasant rahi nodded and perched on the wall between the seating and arena.  
"Wotzit is distressed because his 'pack leader' is distraught and he can't comfort her." Nokama quietly explained as the Turaga left the coliseum.

Meeting the returning matoran and Rahaga, Dume told them what Vakama had seen, then everyone agreed to meet back at the arena tomorrow, Kai went to get Wotzit and Wanimua when Nixie and the others went to let her and their friends know.  
Waiting for Nixie and her friends to rejoin them, the Turaga watched the butterfly flock slowly making its way to Ga-metru.  
"We've got the biggest tents we could seek-find." Tamaru called out as he and the others returned carrying four large bags, several smaller ones and water canisters, "Well done everyone, now let's head for Po-metru." Onewa smiled while the others entered the chute station.  
Travelling through the chute Matau tapped Nuju's shoulder then nodded towards Tamaru, a grin briefly crossed Nuju's mask as they watched Tamaru, eyes closed, being guided by Kopeke and Hafu.

xXx

Reaching the main station at Po-metru, the Turaga paused as that Tamaru could regain his balance, then several minutes later everyone entered the chute to the remotest chute station.  
When they left the chute station Nokama checked Tamaru, who looked pale, as they walked towards the seaway tunnel, then gave him some berries to chew.  
"We'll prepare a fire then set up the tents." Kopeke murmured, drawing nods from Kapura and the others as the seaway tunnel entrance came into view.

Watching the matoran as they busied themselves finding wood for a fire, while Hafu, Kopeke and Kapura started preparing the tents, the Turaga went and glanced down the tunnel, then as they returned to the rapidly growing bonfire, brought some dried moss from the trees nearby.

By late afternoon the bonfire was finished and the matoran were having a quick rest and chatting with the Turaga about what had occurred in the Great Temple, they then started erecting the tents, while putting up the third of them up, Tamaru started tickling Nixie, causing her to topple into the canvas, knocking that tent over.  
Nuju and Dume were hard pressed not to burst out laughing as Nixie chased Tamaru, a length of rope in her hands, several minutes later she returned giggling, while Tamaru started singing a cheeky ditty at the top of his lungs from the tree he was now tied to.  
"I'll let him go-loose soon." Matau sniggered, as they regained their breath, "Those berries worked too well." Nokama chuckled as they moved to where the bonfire was.

Dume and Vakama carefully touched their staffs to the dried moss and lit the bonfire as the matoran finished erecting the third tent and started on the fourth.  
"Thanks, Turaga." Tamaru grinned as Matau untied him and they returned to the camp-sit, then Tamaru went to help finish putting the last tent up, "Vakama, Keetongu asked me to give this to you. He said you'd know when to use it." Onewa said as he sat beside Vakama and Whenua, he took out the canister and passed it to Vakama.  
Carefully Vakama removed the lid, peered at the contents and replaced it before putting the canister away, nodding he put the canister away, then glanced over to the seaway tunnel entrance.  
Following his gaze, everyone heard distant voices slowly coming closer, as the matoran carried on with the tent, curious and eager to see who it was, the Turaga stood up and watched the tunnel entrance.

For several minutes the voices paused, then Lewa and Pohatu walked out and turned to encourage those still hidden from the Turagas sight, slowly a large group of dull coloured matoran and a strange Rahi with Jaller and the others came into view.  
Behind them were Gali, Onua, Kopaka and Tahu all talking with six new Toa, "Toa Voya, of course." Kopaka replied to the dull white Toa walking beside him, as they and the matoran gathered around the bonfire quietly watching the Turaga curiously.  
"I'll go and see why everyone else is waiting at the entrance." Nokama murmured, as she glanced at the new Toa and matoran, who had started lending Nixie and the others a hand with the food, Turaga Dume nodded, before he and their brothers went to speak with both groups of Toa.

"It's good to be back, Turaga Nokama." Amaya murmured as she and Takanuva bowed to her, then Amaya glanced back to smile at those still standing in the tunnel entrance.  
Slowly Turaga Anuenue and Kokua came forward with a tall red and silver being carrying Aikane's sleeping form.  
To Nokama'' surprise, Anuenue had no robe, was wearing a Mahiki and looked pale and sad, while Kokua now had a pair of shimmering pale blue wings, "Welcome back, sister." Nokama gently whispered, hugging Anuenue while glancing at Kokua's wings again, she then led them over to the nearest tent.  
"You can rest Aikane down here." Nokama gestured to one of the piles of blankets and watched as Axonn then carefully covered Aikane with a blanket.

"I'll look after Anuenue." Nokama then firmly said, gesturing that everyone else should leave, "Kokua please ask Vakama to join us." she added as they left, Kokua glanced at Anuenue, then nodded following Takanuva.  
Turning back to where Anuenue stood, silently watching Aikane, Nokama gently helped Anuenue to get comfy on the blankets nearest Aikane.  
"Sister what is wrong?" Nokama asked softly as she watched Anuenue settle, a sob escaped Anuenue and tears began to run down her mask, "Sister, I... My destiny has changed. I can't go back to where I came from."  
Nokama then listened as Anuenue told her what she had seen, when she paused for breath Nokama hugged her tightly, "Then when I thought things couldn't get worse... Aikane died!" Anuenue was now crying so much she was unable to continue speaking.

While Takanuva, Amaya and Axonn joined the Toa, Nixie, Kapura and Tamaru were chatting with Hahli and Macku, while Malie fed Makeo, listening intrigued.  
"Turaga Vakama, Nokama wants you to join her and Anuenue." Kokua softly murmured, as he and the other Turaga sat beside the Toa, Vakama nodded, invited Kokua to have his seat then headed over to the tent.  
On the way Vakama took the canister out, then entered the tent, Anuenue was still crying as Nokama gently hugged her, placing the canister down Vakama hugged his distraught sister before handing her the canister.  
"This will help, sister." he murmured gently, fighting her tears, Anuenue managed to drink most of the strong sleeping draught, then Vakama took the canister while Anuenue lay back as the draught took effect.


	6. Chapter 6

Matau was chatting with Lewa while glancing at the new Toa as they quietly talked with the other Turaga and Toa, he was about to move and speak with the young air Toa, when he smiled at the matoran who'd joined him.  
Malie gazed at his brother and gestured, catching Nuju's' attention, he watched curiously as Sheranu hugged the sleepy matoran, "Yes, you can. I'm still your brother." he gently replied, while the rest of the matoran began heading towards the tents, Malie grinned and hugged Sheranu before they joined the others heading to rest.  
Turaga Matau and Nuju glanced at each other intrigued, as they, the rest of the Turaga, Amaya, Gali, Kopaka, Lewa and Kokua headed to the remaining tent, seeing Matau's and Nuju's curious glances to where the others had gone, Kokua quietly explained.

"That is most unusual" Dume commented, drawing agreement from the other Turaga, _"His gestures are easy to understand."_ was Nuju's whistled reply as they entered the tent.  
Nokama and Vakama glanced up from watching Anuenue, then as the Turaga, Toa and Kokua joined them and settled on the blankets, Vakama gazed at Kokua's wings then smiled, "So the rest of the vision reveals itself." he commented, as Kokua settled on the blankets nearest Aikane and Anuenue.  
Looking over from where they'd settled, Gali and Kopaka asked Turaga Vakama to explain, while he did Amaya was quietly talking with Nokama, the rest of the Turaga listening as she spoke about how Tein'a and Sheranu had revived Aikane, slowly everyone settled down and eventually fell asleep.

In the tent where Sheranu and some of the other Toa were settling down, Kongu and Tamaru had everyone, especially those from Voya Nui, in fits of helpless laughter with their jokes.  
"Come on guys, it's late." Onua yawned, smiling as he watched Malie snuggle close to Sheranu, while Makeo coiled up on a blanket near the tent-flap  
Still giggling, they settled to rest, which took a while as several matoran kept sniggering which started everyone off again, but fairly soon they'd all fallen asleep.  
Nixie was quietly talking with Analu, Lari and Reshana in the third tent, then as they slowly drifted into sleep, Reshana sleepily smiled, _"I wish Solis was here to see this."_ was her last thought before she fell asleep, there was no sound from the fourth tent, everyone there was sound asleep.

While everyone all over Metru Nui slept, a glow appeared deep inside the Great Temple and lingered there for several minutes before fading away.  
In the depths of the former dark hunters prison, the dark spirit silently howled his rage and anger as the sparks of light in the protodermis now shone brighter than when the Toa, Kokua and their shadow twins had imprisoned him.  
Turning over in his sleep, shifting away from Sheranu, Malie began dreaming.

_"Malie, sleepy head come on wake up." a gentle shake woke him and he looked up at Alani's smiling mask.  
Glancing around Malie realized there was just him, Alani and the glowing form of the Great Spirit, "When you awaken, go with my Daughter." he gently told Malie, nodding Malie stood up and bowed deeply, then felt a hand touch his mask and slipped back into sleep._

...

Aikane woke slowly and spent a few moments gazing around at her brothers and sisters before turning to look at Anuenue, _"Sister, we must go to the great Temple."_ Aikane silently roused Anuenue while she carefully sat up and shifted to the edge of the blankets.  
Mmm... Aikane?" came the half awake reply as Anuenue turned over and opened her eyes, then smiled before quietly getting up and moving to join Aikane.  
Both were intent on quietly leaving the tent and never realized Vakama had seen them leave, as the tent flap closed behind them, _"See you later."_ Vakama thought smiling as he drifted back to sleep.

Waking up later, Vakama glanced around the tent, the other Turaga had awoken, while the Toa and Kokua were beginning to stir, Whenua was first to notice that Aikane and Anuenue weren't there.  
"I think they've gone to the Great Temple." Vakama commented, everyone talked amongst themselves as they left the tent and headed over to the remains of the bonfire, where Makeo was sunning himself.  
While they waited for the others to join them, the Turaga asked Kokua and the others to tell them what had occurred on Voya Nui, Amaya was taking her turn, telling them about their journey to Mount Valmai when everyone else left the tents and got something to eat.  
Hahli and Nixie joined Turaga Nokama and Dume, bringing some fruit, then as Nixie chatted with them Hahli began taking notes.

After Sheranu finished eating, he and the others lent a hand packing the tents away, then as the matoran took turns carrying the tents and everyone headed towards the remotest chute station.  
"Have you tried your elemental powers yet?" Tahu asked Hakinu as they watched the matoran, Kokua and Makeo walk ahead of them, while half listening to Ferinus chatting with Onua and Turaga Whenua.  
"No we didn't really have time and I haven't thought about it since to be honest." Hakinu replied quietly as Reshana giggled, watching a sphere of water she'd just summoned shimmering in her hands.  
"Wow, that's neat." Hakinu murmured, then gazed at his hands and concentrated, Tahu, Turaga Dume and Vakama watched as he managed to awaken a flame which danced over his hands and body before slowly fading away, as the rest of the Toa Voya whistled amazed while the Turaga and Toa Nuva smiled.

Between them, Tein'a and Sheranu called up a small snowstorm which was whipped around by a brief whirlwind, while Lerihua and Ferinus created a mound of stone and earth, then unexpectedly Ferinus's mask began glowing.  
Everyone watched intrigued, for a few moments nothing happened, then several tiny shoots appeared on the mound and swiftly grew into brightly coloured flowering plants.  
Gali and Reshana glanced at each other, then Reshana carried her sphere of water over to the mound of vibrant flowers, they parted to reveal a patch of bare earth, Reshana then placed the water sphere down.  
Ever so slowly the sphere lost its shape as the water trickled around the plants, Sheranu and Tein'a watched Reshana as she brushed a tear away before hugging Ferinus tightly.

"I miss Solis so much." Reshana whispered still brushing tears from her mask, as she finished hugging Ferinus and they went to catch up with the matoran, Kokua and Makeo.  
Amaya glanced anxiously at Reshana then gently caught and squeezed her hand, when Reshana looked up from where ever her thoughts had taken her Amaya whispered, "If it's any help, I'm good at listening."  
"Thank you, sister." Reshana murmured softly, as the remote chute station came into view, Tein'a moved closer to Reshana, winked at Amaya then murmured, "Watch this." before whispering what he was going to do.  
Stifling a giggle, Reshana watched as Tein'a formed a large snowball, before swiftly lobbing the rapidly melting snow at Hakinu.

**"OY!"** Hakinu yelped startled, as the melting snow trickled down his neck, the matoran and Kokua collapsed with laughter, while the Toa and Turaga managed not to laugh too much.  
After Nixie and the others went to alert the rest of the matoran and while Jaller and company helped sort the others into groups, Lari, Rinia, Kewe and Reshana quietly talked.  
Watching the first group of matoran as they entered the chute, Lewa noticed Turaga Nuju approaching Nokama, Matau, Gali and Sheranu while they continued chatting, after listening to Nuju, Nokama smiled.  
"Of course I will," she replied, "We'll meet you at the coliseum." Nokama added as she headed over to where Reshana and the matoran stood with Turaga Onewa, "See you all later." he commented smiling, before going to join the rest of the Toa and Turaga.

"Makeo wouldn't like the chute," Kokua murmured to Turaga Dume, Vakama and Whenua as they paused outside the chute station, "And I'm not sure how my wings would fare, so I'll fly over to Ga-metru and see how Aikane, Anuenue and Malie are." she added quietly, Dume smiled.  
"We'll all be heading to the coliseum." he replied, as Makeo began flexing his wings, Kokua nodded as she spread hers and took off Makeo close behind her.  
When they were out of sight, Dume, Vakama and Whenua followed the last group of matoran, Ferinus and Takanuva into the chute, travelling through it to the city part of the Po-metru.  
When everyone joined up at the main station, the matoran and Toa from Voya Nui were glancing around fascinated.

"It's incredible." Lari whispered, as everyone made their way to the chute that led to the coliseum, Matoro and Hewkii nodded, "Just as well Hafu went ahead." Takanuva muttered, winking at Jaller, Hahli and Kongu, who all sniggered knowing what Hafu would have started going on about.  
"What do you think of Metru Nui so far, brother?" Onua asked Lerihua while they waited to follow Kewe, Hewkii and the Ko-matoran twins who'd introduced themselves as Laical and Reical.  
"It's fascinating and I for one, can't wait to see the rest of the city." he replied, as Ferinus and Hakinu glanced around and agreed, before watching Kewe, Hewkii, Laical and Reical as they entered the chute following Kopaka, Tahu, Sheranu and Lewa towards the coliseum.

Flying over Po-metru, Kokua laughed as Makeo soared around her, his feathers shimmering in the sunlight, "What the... Kokua?" a startled voice reached her, glancing around Kokua paused mid-flight as she and Makeo were joined by Norik, Bomonga and Pouks.  
The Rahaga looked stunned as they moved closer to her, Makeo hissed curiously at Bomonga who smiled in response, "Let's pause for a quick rest." Norik said after a few minutes, Kokua agreed and followed the Rahaga to a fairly sheltered spot to sit in the shade, while Makeo explored nearby.  
"I'm still unsure as to how I've grown wings." Kokua explained, after Norik and Pouks had asked, while Bomonga watched Makeo as he chased a lizard over the rocks.

"I think Anuenue may know some more." Kokua added as Makeo rejoined them, a cheeky gleam in his eyes as he nudged Bomonga, "We'll head for the coliseum and meet you back there." Norik replied then everyone chuckled, as the lizard Makeo'd been chasing reappeared and jumped at Makeo'' tail as he twitched it, hissing amused.  
Taking off again, everyone flew towards the coliseum for a while, then Kokua and Makeo shifted direction and headed for Ga-metru, glancing at the suns position, Kokua realized it was nearly midday.  
"The Great Temple is a beautiful building." she called out to Makeo as they flew over the buildings and parks that dotted the metru, peering around as he flew beside Kokua, Makeo crooned softly, thinking that everything he'd seen in this metru looked beautiful.

As they soared over the metru, Kokua realized the matoran were heading towards the chute station carrying various items with them while chatting excitedly.  
Watching them as she and Makeo flew overhead, Kokua waved to one matoran who was sitting on an ussal crab followed by Wotzit, she waved back and watched until they were out of sight.  
Landing at the end of the causeway, Kokua and Makeo made their way across it, pausing to watch the sunlight sparkling on the waves, they were three quarters of the way over when Wanimua landed on the wall and chirped a greeting which Makeo crooned a reply to.  
Then everyone looked towards the Great Temple, before those they could hear approaching appeared, the butterfly flock streamed out of the entrance and hovered around them before perching on the wall.

The green flecked yellow butterfly moved to sit on Kokua'' shoulder and inspected her wings before fluttering to her hand, Makeo watched fascinated as it carefully turned its wings the colour of Kokua's wings, before turning them to match Makeo's feathers.  
Glancing up from watching the butterfly, Kokua smiled as Malie, Aikane and Anuenue joined them, the sea-green and apricot butterfly left its perch on Malie's mask and landed on Kokua's shoulder, its colours glowing joyfully.  
"Let's head for the coliseum and meet up with the others." Aikane said, smiling happily, as the butterfly flock watched Anuenue was helped onto Aikane's back, Malie climbed onto Makeo and Wanimua and Kokua spread their wings, when everyone took off, the butterfly flock followed at their own pace.

Leaving the chute station near the coliseum, Turaga Dume was quietly talking with Vakama who nodded then moved to speak with the Toa Voya and matoran, "We'd like you to wait outside the coliseum until Aikane and the others arrive."  
"We will, Turaga Vakama." Sheranu replied, "And we'll let Reshana and the others know when they arrive." Hakinu added while sitting on a nearby bench.  
Turaga Vakama smiled, "Thank you, something very interesting is going to happen." he then murmured quietly, causing them to glance curiously at each other then watch the Turaga enter the coliseum.  
"I wonder what he means?" Tein'a murmured, as everyone got comfy and waited for the others to arrive, "Don't know but it'll be interesting to find out." Lerihua grinned.

Roughly half an hour later, Dalu spotted Turaga Nokama and their friends walking towards them chatting happily about the Kikanalo, "Why are you all sitting out here?" Nokama asked curiously when they reached everyone, then nodded chuckling, "I don't think you'll have to wait for long."  
Watching as Nokama entered the coliseum, Acirru and Acha resumed their game of Kikanalo and Sand Tarakava, while everyone chatted amongst themselves eagerly.  
A while later Toma, Velika and Analu were craning their necks trying to catch glimpses of Lewa and a rahi racing around the sky, when they spotted Aikane and the others approaching, grinning they started waving to Aikane and Kokua, who waved back as they drew closer.

Lewa landed beside Tahu, Turaga Nuju and Dume, "Is everything ready-set?" he asked grinning broadly, Matau chuckled as the other Toa nodded, glancing around the kolhii arena.  
The area was festooned with vibrant pennants and bunting while long tables lined the edge of the seating, covered with food and drink, Onewa glanced over to the tower as Whenua and Vakama rejoined them, "Got one." Whenua commented while Vakama went to speak with Tahu and Pohatu.  
"They're near-close." Vira grinned, nudging Jaller excitedly, Macku looked up from chatting with Suna and glanced towards the entrance, slowly all the matoran stopped what they were doing and also watched, whispering in anticipation.

Malie went over to Sheranu and gestured for several moments, then grinned up at his brother, "Sounds like you've had fun." Sheranu laughed, lifting Malie up and hugging him, while his friends chatted about Malie'' trip, they made their way to the coliseum entrance.  
"You've got your mask back. But how?" Tein'a exclaimed, looking at Anuenue surprise, as they reached the entrance, Turaga Anuenue smiled and was about to reply, when she was nearly bowled over by a rahi which bounced around making strange noises.  
"Wotzit?!" Kazi exclaimed stunned, as Anuenue hugged the dark gold and black rahi happily, she nodded then glanced towards the kolhii arena while the young Toa and matoran gathered around to have a closer look, before Malie, Lari and Balta started rubbing Wotzit'' ears, murmuring amazed.

With Aikane, Kokua and Turaga Anuenue leading the way through the entrance hall, the Toa, matoran and Makeo glanced around curiously, murmuring quietly amongst themselves, "You know I actually feel nervous." Dalu whispered to Balta, he nodded, "I feel the same."  
Pausing at the entrance to the kolhii arena, Aikane smiled reassuringly at everyone crowded together, "You ready?" she asked, Sheranu and the others nodded, while Malie gestured enthusiastically  
Making their way into the arena, the young Toa and matoran glanced around at their surroundings, then stopped in the centre of the arena watching as Amaya and Turaga Dume approached.  
Turaga Anuenue nodded as Aikane walked to where a crystal orb shone brightly, while Kokua and Wanimua led Wotzit and Makeo over to where the Turaga, Rahaga, rest of the Toa and Axonn stood.

After Turaga Dume had spoken and the matoran sitting around the arena began cheering, Sheranu, Reshana and everyone standing there quietly pondered what he'd said.  
Turning back to where Turaga Dume, Anuenue and Aikane stood Sheranu bowed smiling, "Thank you Turaga. We would be honour-glad to build-make a new home on Metru Nui." then watched as Dume smiled before turning back to rejoin the other Turaga, while Amaya and Anuenue joined hands and stepped closer to Sheranu and the others.  
_"I wonder what's going to occur-happen?"_ Malie thought, as he watched Amaya'' and Anuenue'' masks start glowing, slowly a rainbow coalesce over their heads, causing the Toa Voya and matoran to murmur in amazement, while the matoran watching fell quiet.

Watching Amaya and Anuenue curiously as they stood facing them, Ferinus, Velika, Kewe and Analu realized their colours were growing brighter, when the others noticed this they watched each other smiling joyfully.  
Reshana gazed amazed at the lapis colour which spread over her hands and up her arms, then moved to hug Lari who was brushing tears of happiness away, "It's so beautiful." Dalu murmured stunned, as she watched Balta's and Piruk's vibrant shades returning.  
Malie looked up at Sheranu, grinning delighted, then hugged his now malachite coloured brother, "I thought when Turaga Anuenue toned down Kokua's and her colour that that was amazing." Tein'a murmured glancing briefly at his now platinum hues before looking at Lerihua's copper form and Hakinu's garnet form, as they hugged him.

Turaga Vakama glanced over to where Aikane stood beside the crystal orb, then without taking his gaze from her reached out to tap Nuju, following Vakama's line of sight, Nuju's eyes widened awed, before he swiftly alerted Dume and Gaaki.  
As they nudged the others, Nuju and Vakama watched the glow that had appeared beside Aikane and was growing stronger as a form took shape within it.  
Looking up at Mata Nui as the glow faded away, Aikane smiled then shifted closer to him, gazing down He smiled back then Aikane heard him silently murmur, _"Turaga Whenua has something for you, Daughter."_  
Aikane nodded, then they walked down the stairs and over to where Amaya and Turaga Anuenue stood, letting go of Aikane's hand the Great Spirit nodded as she went and stood with them.

As the Great Spirit gazed at everyone, Aikane caught and squeezed Amaya's and Anuenue's hands too thrilled to say anything.  
"You have kept your faith in me through hard and difficult times," the Great Spirit said, glancing over to where the Toa Voya and matoran stood then hid a smile when Reshana blushed after He'd winked at her, "I will always be near." Mata Nui added glancing around the arena again before moving to hug Aikane for a second time, he glanced over at Turaga Anuenue while the glow around him grew stronger.  
Everyone heard the Great Spirit chuckle as part of the light which now hid him from view, detached and wrapped itself around Turaga Anuenue, who blinked surprise as the light turned into a new robe, the light suddenly intensified making everyone shield their eyes before it slowly faded away.

The arena echoed the rousing cheer that everyone gave, then as Aikane, Amaya and Turaga Anuenue were surrounded by happily chatting matoran while the Toa Voya hugged Anuenue and Amaya.  
A cough came from Tahu as he sent a small flare up to catch everyone's attention, after speaking, he grinned covering his ears, as the roar of delight that the matoran responded with made it seem like the coliseum was rocking.  
Glancing up as the matoran sitting around the arena left their seats and spilled onto the kolhii arena, Garan, Toma, Acha and Rinia smiled as they and the others were joined by the matoran who encouraged them to come and help themselves to food and drink, while Rahal carried some over to Kela and several other Po-matoran.

Watching the matoran and Toa Voya chatting and laughing with those of Metru Nui, Anuenue smiled as the est of the Turaga, Rahaga, Kokua and Axonn joined her, Vira, Suna and Kopeke then made a space by the nearest table as they made their way over, pausing frequently as the matoran were fascinated by Axonn and crowded around him.  
Takanuva, Amaya and Tein'a were having a whispered conversation, glancing over to where some matoran from Le-metru had started dancing encouraging their new friends to join in, while Vira, Kongu and Lomako along with Malie hurried off somewhere.  
"He makes friends quickly." Matoro translated grinning for Ferinus, Sheranu and Lerihua when they looked puzzled at Turaga Nuju's whistles and clicks.

Holding onto Kongu tightly, as they and the others went to get some instruments, Malie thought about what the Great Spirit had silently whispered to him, "Though you chose not to speak, I have given you a gift. It is up to you to discover what it is."  
Watching as Vira guided Shiori to land beside Ka, Malie decided to think about it later and hurried after Kongu who grinned as Malie caught up with him, "Just wait until we arrive-get back, then you'll see some quick-fast dancing." he laughed, as Lomako passed them several instruments including a flute which Malie looked at delighted.  
"You can play?" Lomako asked curiously as they headed back to the gukko birds, in response Malie lifted the flute up and played for several minutes before lowering it and grinning at his amazed friends, "Wow, wait until they hear-listen to you back at the arena!" Kongu murmured stunned.

Back at the party, Amaya, Jaller, Hafu and Ahonui were sitting with Norik, Bomonga and Pouks, listening as they told Gaaki and Turaga Onewa how Keetongu and the Kikanalo were, "Keetongu is still hibernating, but the Kikanalo chief said they would keep an eye out for signs of him stirring."  
Norik smiled, then laughed as Wotzit shot across the arena, swerving around matoran, Toa and Turaga as he tried to catch the Kanoka disc that floated just out of reach.  
"I wonder who's using their Matatu?" Nokama laughed as she chatted with Kela, Lari, Dezalk and Rahal, while Kopaka, Tein'a and several Ko-matoran watched as Takanuva formed spheres of light which Turaga Anuenue turned a myriad of colours.

"What will you do with them, Turaga?" Reshana asked as she and Nixie joined Anuenue and Takanuva, "We'll get Kongu, Vira and Lomako to hang them beside the pennants and banners." she explained smiling.  
Aikane wandered over to Turaga Whenua, who was chatting with Ferinus about the archives, that was until Lewa swooped down and scooped Ferinus into the air, much to the delight of all.  
Laughing, Aikane turned back to Whenua and sat beside him, "Turaga, before Father left, He told me that you have something for me." she murmured, while a cheer went up as Kongu and the others returned.  
"Yes, Vakama thought you should have this mask." he replied, taking out a Komau and passing it to her, Aikane bowed slightly thanking him before putting it on, then switching back to her Vohaki.

"Malie's got a flute!" Hakinu exclaimed delighted, glancing over to where Sheranu was chatting with several matoran, looking up he grinned, "Brilliant, it's been dull-quiet without him playing!"  
Reshana glanced up from examining one of the coloured spheres and Turaga Anuenue caught a trace of sorrow in her eyes, patting Reshana's arm Anuenue whispered, "Want to go somewhere fairly quiet and talk?"  
She nodded then asked if Kokua could join them, Turaga Anuenue nodded, glancing around to see where Kokua was, spotting her sister amongst their friends.  
As it was too noisy to call to her, Anuenue switched Kokua's colours to sea-green and apricot causing everyone nearby to laugh, excusing herself Kokua flew over to where Turaga Anuenue and Reshana waited.

Giggling as she landed beside them, Kokua listened as her sister explained then nodded, hugging her, "Turaga, will you alter-change our colours too?" Vira called out, as he, Kongu, Lomako, Tamaru and several other Le-matoran started tuning up the instruments.  
"In a while." she replied smiling as she, Kokua and Reshana made their way over to the stairs leading to the crystal orb.  
Sitting at the top of the stairs they watched the party, as Vira and the others started belting out their favourite tunes, the rest of the delighted matoran wasted no time getting their new friends to join in.  
Reshana sighed, glancing at Kokua and Anuenue as they waited for her to explain what was upsetting her, both shifted closer and gently hugged Reshana as she began to speak.

Glancing over to where Reshana, Kokua and Anuenue sat, Lewa was about to go and encourage them to join in the dancing when he felt someone tug his hand.  
Looking down Lewa was surprised by how solemn Malie looked as he glanced over to the stairs then up at the air Toa before he began tugging Lewa back over to the nearest group of chatting matoran  
"Will you be alright?" Akara softly asked when Malie joined her, Tehutti, Luhi and Ahonui, Malie glanced up, nodded as he gestured briefly then ran his fingers over the flute, remembering the tune he'd vowed never to play until all his friend-mates were free.  
Unseen by his new friends, a small tear ran down his mask as Malie remembered his closefriend.

"I had a sister once," Reshana whispered, as Turaga Anuenue and Kokua shifted closer still, "Solis, she looked a lot like me, but her mask had a sea green leaf pattern down the left side. She had a great love of rahi, especially the Kikanalo herd on Voya Nui, she even managed to make friends with them."  
Reshana paused to rub her mask dry, glancing around the arena where nearly everyone was dancing and singing along to the band, "Malie and Solis were very close just like Jaller and Hahli." she added, watching them nudging and making each other blush.  
"You heard what Hakann did to our herd," she murmured, then explained to Anuenue, who murmured shocked, "No one realized at the time, we only found out when Balta told us what Hakann had done. Malie grabbed my arm, tugging frantically as he gestured that Solis had gone to be with the herd." Reshana whispered, remembering all to clearly that awful day.

"Oh no!" Anuenue whispered, as Kokua wrapped a wing around Reshana and herself, "Yes she was there when he destroyed the Kikanalo, we hurried there to see if there was any trace, but we couldn't even find her mask."  
Reshana buried her head in her hands as she shook and was comforted by Kokua and Turaga Anuenue, _"Sister may I help?"_ a soft call came from Amaya.  
Glancing out from behind Kokua's wing, Anuenue spotted Amaya standing beside the other Turaga, who were still resisting the matoran'' attempts to join in, apart from Matau who was in the thick of the dancing.  
_"Please."_ Turaga Anuenue replied, then watched Amaya manage to get over to the stairs and join them, "When Dezalk asked if Hakann had seen Solis beside the herd, he got rudely told that brightly coloured matoran should know better than to get in the way of dangerous rahi." Amaya heard Reshana whisper.

Several of the Toa Voya had noticed the small group sitting on the stairs and glanced quietly at each other, "Is everything alright?" Suna asked Ferinus, as he paused to get his breath back and have a drink.  
"It will be." he murmured quietly as they were joined by Onepu, Nixie, Kualus and Turaga Dume, who encouraged Ferinus to put his worries to one side for this night, before Nixie, Onepu and Eilek dragged him back into the dancing.  
Looking up at the evening sky, Nokama smiled as the band paused for a quick break, while Takanuva, Lewa and Nuju decided they would place the coloured spheres around the arena, which proved highly amusing as most were being thrown and bounced around by the partying matoran.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on sister, I'm sure Solis wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Amaya whispered after she'd listened to what Reshana had told Kokua and Anuenue.  
"Yeah, you're right, I can just picture her scolding me for not joining in." Reshana chuckled, brushing the last few tears away, while she Anuenue, Kokua and Amaya headed back to the party.  
"Hey look." Kokua commented as we followed our sisters, pointing to the stage, Malie was sitting on the edge watching everyone, as he ran his fingers over the flute.  
Reshana quietly nodded when Turaga Matau asked if she'd join him, Onewa and Nokama for a chat while Whenua took Anuenue's arm, then walked over to the seats near where Kela was giggling at a joke Kewe'd just told her.

"How do you feel now, sister?" he asked passing her a beaker, Anuenue sipped the fruit juice then smiled, "I'm getting used to what has happened." she murmured, watching Lewa place the final coloured sphere in position, then realized Whenua was holding something out to her.  
Gazing at her dichroic glass pendant stunned, Anuenue listened as Whenua told her where it had been found, then gave him a hug before putting it on.  
By now they'd been joined by Lakino and Kaike, who'd come to see how Kela was, puzzled, Anuenue asked what had occurred, when Whenua finished telling her he was stunned to see the air around her turn deep red.  
"Er... Turaga?" a whisper broke into the haze of outrage which Anuenue was bringing under control, blinking she realized she was worrying her friends and brother, embarrassedly she glanced at Whenua as the air around her paled to pink.

Cautiously Kaike rested her hand on Anuenue's arm while Whenua glanced around making sure no-one else had noticed, most of the matoran and Toa were over by the makeshift stage, while Kokua was chatting with Ahonui as they watched the butterfly flock settled down to roost.  
Still blushing, Anuenue sipped her drink, then murmured an apology before she placed the beaker down, "Shall we go over to the stage and see who wants their colours changed?" Turaga Anuenue commented as she lent back slightly, glancing at Whenua, Kela, Kaike and Lakino.  
"Can we pick what colours?" Kela asked, as Kongu and the others started playing again, Anuenue smiled, feeling my out rage vanish, "Of course, what colours would you like?" the rainbow hued Turaga asked gently, shifting closer to where Kela was sitting, her broken leg propped up.

Kela blushed slightly, glancing over to Turaga Whenua, then whispered softly to Anuenue who chuckled as she activated her mask, slowly Kela's mid/dark blue colours turned to palest blue/leaf green, Kewe whistled stunned, causing Kela to giggle.  
Rahal nearly dropped the beakers he was bringing over, "Wow you look stunning." he murmured, blushing nearly as much as Kela was, "Is this colour-change permanent?" Kewe asked curiously, as Turaga Anuenue left where she was sitting and weaved her way through the happily chatting matoran, altering their colours as she passed.  
"No it's only temporary." Anuenue laughed changing Matoro's blueish silver and white for pale yellow/orange.

As Matoro looked at the colours he'd turned, nearly dropping the cake he held, there was a stifled snigger from Kopeke, who was now a rich blue/silver.  
Glancing at those around him as they chatted happily about what colours they were now, Matoro shrugged, smiled then flicked a piece of the cake at Kopeke, who replied with a very juicy piece of fruit.  
Ducking it with ease, Matoro was about to respond with the rest of the cake when a startled yelp came from behind him while Kopeke turned pale, Matoro looked around to see Anuenue standing there covered in the remains of the fruit.  
Stunned silence swept through the matoran nearby, while Turaga Nuju choked on his drink and Anuenue looked at the sticky mess that was sliding down her front.

A soft chuckle came from Anuenue which quickly grew to laughter as she scooped up the largest bit of fruit and wiped it over Kopeke's now rose coloured mask.  
Weaving through the laughing matoran, Gali and Reshana offered to help their sister clean up, while Nuju had finished choking and was staring at the rose pink form of Kopeke as he shuffled his feet, embarrassed.  
"It's alright brother," Anuenue murmured to Kopaka as she, Gali and Reshana went over to the tower, glancing back to where Kopeke had been joined by Nuju, who seemed to be struggling to hide his amusement, as the other matoran returned to their merry making.  
"I'll just let him think the colour's permanent." she laughed as they walked past Turaga Dume, Vakama and Whenua.

"Where's Axonn, I haven't seen him for a while." Reshana murmured, as Anuenue finished cleaning the last bit of fruit off and dried her mask.  
"I overheard Turaga Onewa and Nokama talking about him. He's up on the observation platform meditating." Gali replied as they heard someone approaching, glancing around Reshana smiled, "It's alright Malie, we won't be long."  
Malie grinned then gestured, Turaga Anuenue laughed, "What colours would you like?" she asked joining him, he shyly patted her arm and glanced up. Smiling, Anuenue activated her mask and temporarily changed his colours to match hers, delighted Malie hugged the rainbow coloured Turaga, before 'asking' Anuenue what colours she'd change to.

"Oh I've got something else planned," she laughed gently, as they were joined by Axonn, "Would you like to see?" Malie nodded excitedly, then watched as Turaga Anuenue switched masks and activated her Mahiki.  
When the glow faded, Reshana, Axonn and Malie looked at the figure standing there smiling at them, while Gali laughed and hugged her sister. After hugging Gali, Anuenue crouched down and smiled at Malie as he curiously reached out to touch her top, "Want to see my Toa form." she whispered, Malie nodded, still fascinated by the strange figure there in front of him.  
Everyone glanced around as Wotzit came out the conference room where he'd gone for a nap with Makeo, and rushed over to them, delighted to see his 'pack leader' again, 'Sherrie' laughed and hugged him tightly before shifting back so as not to spoil the surprise for the rest of the Toa Voya

"Do you think Malie will give us a tune?" Bomonga asked Sheranu as they, Kualus and Iruini watched him head after Gali, Reshana and Turaga Anuenue, "Yes, it'll be interesting to hear what song-tune he'll play." Sheranu replied then grinned as Lewa joined them on the wall top.  
"Did you see-hear what happened to Kopeke?" he laughed passing some cake to them, glancing up at those sitting on the wall as they burst out laughing, Dume and Norik chuckled, then wandered over to Dalu, Kazi, Jaller and Nixie were chatting about Wotzit and Wanimua.

"This is an amazing place, Turaga." Kazi murmured, he was about to ask where Turaga Nuju was, when Suna quietly asked if he'd join her, glancing up Kazi was stunned to see her colours were now cream with a vine like design in mid green curling around her body and mask.  
Both blushed as Dalu chuckled, then Kazi took Suna's hand and they vanished into the crowd, "Come on Turaga, let's join them." Dalu laughed, catching Dume's hand and tugging it, feigning reluctance Dume allowed Dalu to lead him into the dancing matoran and Toa, while Norik sniggered, then moved into the dance with Nixie.  
"I think Dume's been hoping someone would do that." Vakama laughed, as he, Gaaki and Hahli reached Jaller who grinned, "I was thinking the same." he replied, admiring the turquoise/pale gold colours Hahli now wore, "Turaga Anuenue's been having fun." Hahli giggled, then glanced across the arena towards the tower where Gali, Reshana, Axonn, Malie and Turaga Anuenue were talking.

"I think it's time we heard you play." Reshana murmured to Malie, as everyone rejoined the party and Anuenue finished brightening the matorans' colours.  
Onewa glanced around to where Nuju was still looking at Kopeke, a wry smile on his mask for all to see, "It's good to see you enjoying the party, brother." he commented, sitting beside Nuju, Matoro sniggered as Nuju replied, then translated, "He still hasn't twigged the colour isn't permanent yet."

Onewa chuckled, then they glanced up at the sky, watching the northern lights beginning to grow in intensity, feeling someone sit beside him, Nuju shifted up slightly not taking his eyes from the night sky display, "It's amazing." Aikane murmured softly to Nuju who nodded, whistling quietly in agreement.

Malie glanced up at Reshana and nodded then made his way over to the stage where Kongu and the others were just finishing their final number, then they jumped off the stage bowing to everyone.  
Vira grinned when Malie reached him and gestured, "Of course, go ahead." he replied, then gave Malie a boost onto the stage, self-consciously Malie scrambled up and made his way over to the centre of the stage.  
Turning to face the arena he swallowed hard as he realized how many were there then closed his eyes and thought of Solis, _"Where ever you are my closefriend this is for you."_ Malie lifted the flute up and began playing.  
The first few tunes were missed by most, but everyone stilled to listen as Malie played a few more tunes then launched into Solis's favourite tune, the sweet notes swept around the arena before soaring into the night sky.

xXx

_In the realm where the spirits of those who'd fulfilled their destinies rested, Nahele was watching the party on Metru Nui with several Toa and matoran, "I wonder what Malie will play?" Alani mused glancing at Phira and Atinu.  
Namis chuckled, "Let me." then touched the image slowly the quiet music grew clearer, "Nice one sister." Nahele commented, smiling at the pale turquoise Toa knelt beside Atinu.  
As the music rang out over the spirit realm, a Ga-matoran spirit paused in her conversation then turned and raced over to where the Toa and matoran sat.  
"Easy Solis, there's room for all." Namis smiled at the breathless matoran, as she skidded to a halt Atinu caught Solis's arm to stop her falling over._

Solis wasn't the only one who was hurrying to join those watching Malie's performance, leaving Turaga Lhikan watching bemused, Turaga Reòta joined Solis as she watched her closefriend playing her favourite tune.  
"I wish I could let him know I heard him playing." Solis whispered brushing tears away when Malie finished playing and was being applauded by everyone in the arena.  
Turaga Reòta nodded resting his hand on her shoulder, "I know what you mean," he softly replied as the image showed Malie being carried through the crowd on Vira's and Tamaru's shoulders.  
Unseen by the spirit Toa, Turaga and matoran, the Great Spirit had been listening, then smiled enigmatically before silently making a suggestion to Turaga Reòta to invite Solis for a walk.

xXx

Malie finished playing, lowered the flute and looked curiously at the silent crowd, slowly everyone began applauding before Vira and Tamaru jumped onto the stage, lifted Malie onto their shoulders and jumped back into the crowd.  
Carrying Malie they headed over to where their new friends had gathered during the last tune Malie'd played and were still hugging.  
Letting Malie down, Vira and Tamaru joined the others as the band from Onu-metru started their set, then joined the dancing partnered by Rinia and Eilek.  
Lakino was making her way over to where Gali and Reshana were chatting with Lewa, Kopaka and Takanuva when her hand was caught by Roclas and he walked beside her, they were passing their new friends who were watching Turaga Anuenue, Amaya and Kokua as they pulled strands of colour from the air before giving them to the matoran

"It's amazing when they do that." Roclas murmured, then grinned as Turaga Anuenue switched masks activated her Mahiki and shifted to her original form.  
"So that's what Sherrie looks like." Tein'a commented stunned, as his friends and brothers shifted closer to find out what the strange designs on her arms were.  
Malie silently laughed at Lerihua's expression, then patted 'Sherrie's' arm and gestured, laughing 'Sherrie' nodded, then her face glowed as she activated her Mahiki again and the glow covered her form altering it again.  
Several stunned whistles went up as the glow faded showing Anuenue's Toa form, then there was a thud as Hakinu sat down and missed the seat, stifling her laughter, 'Toa' Anuenue gave Hakinu a hand up then much to his embarrassment, she hugged him tightly.

As the Toa Voya stood there staring fascinated at Anuenue's Toa form, Amaya came over to hug her, delighted to see her sister's Toa form again.  
Hakinu was still blushing when Anuenue resumed her proper form and switched masks, she then giggled before swapping his garnet colours for a fiery red with gold flame designs over his armour.  
Reshana and Tein'a were next, she was now the colour of sea foam with a wave like design in a deep blue on her armour, while Tein'a's colour was the shade of blue only seen in the hearts of icebergs and there were platinum coloured lightning flashes over his armour.  
Turning her attention to Sheranu, Ferinus and Lerihua, Anuenue winked at Malie, who grinned eager to see what colours she'd give his brother and friends.

Tahu and the others gathered to see what Anuenue was up to, having seen Aikane glance in hers, Gali's and Amaya's direction and giggle.  
"Er..." Sheranu murmured, then whistled softly as his malachite hues shifted to the colour of peridot highlighted with copper leaf outlines on his armour, Lerihua chuckled then watched fascinated as bright diamond outlines in turquoise appeared over his armour while the rest of him turned pale terracotta.  
Turaga Anuenue paused as she turned her attention to Ferinus, then smiled, as everyone watched curious small dots of a variety of colours in seemingly random patterns appeared over his body.  
Nixie who'd joined Lakino and Roclas gasped amazed, "Turaga Anuenue's covered Ferinus in stars!" the astronomer exclaimed then to Ferinus's embarrassment she moved closer, blinking curiously, "I don't know these constellations." she added.

Before Anuenue could reply, Axonn scooped her up and whispered to her, she nodded as he set her down again, intrigued all the Toa and Malie watched as Turaga Anuenue looked up at Axonn then smiled as her mask softly glowed.  
Slowly the Titan's colours shifted to deep purple/light metallic blue, after he'd admired her handiwork Axonn bowed to Anuenue, who blushed making the air around her glow pink.  
"What about the other Toa?" a voice called from those who weren't watching the Ta-matoran band playing, "I caught-heard that Tahchi!" Lewa chuckled as his colours shifted to Kokua's, Gali's swapped with Onua's, Takanuva's with Amaya's causing her to giggle.  
Tahu's fiery tones were swapped with Aikane's while Kopaka glanced at the earthy hues he now wore before looking at Pohatu's now ice white form.

Watching from the wall, the Rahaga then joined the rest of the Turaga who were applauding the Ta-matoran band who'd just finished their set to calls and whistles of approval from the crowd.  
As they left the stage and rejoined their friends, several matoran led by Hahli, Jaller and Kongu began chanting for Kokua to sing, the chant spread, then blushing deeply Kokua spread her wings and flew onto the stage.  
She was about to begin when Lewa landed beside the stage and placed Malie down, he glanced up at Kokua as he took the flute out and grinned as she nodded.  
When the music of Malie's flute and Kokua's singing combined and swept around their friends, everyone listened amazed, unable to work out where Kokua's voice finished and Malie's flute began.

While Kokua and Malie continued to sing and play, several matoran bowed to the Toa, Turaga and Rahaga before heading towards the arena exit, "It is getting late." Pouks commented hiding a yawn, then grinned as Norik failed to hide his own.  
Gali and Reshana after listening to Lakino had followed her over to the injured, "Time to show you something else the element we share can do." Gali explained to her young sister as their colours returned to normal.  
Intrigued, Reshana watched as Gali formed a sphere of glowing water which she then cast over Tirari's broken arm, "Wow, that's amazing." Reshana murmured after the water had been absorbed into Tirari's arm and he'd removed the splints before thanking Gali, as he flexed his mended arm.

"Your turn, sister." Gali smiled as they joined Rahal, Lakino, Kaike and Kela, Reshana watched fascinated as the sphere of water she'd called into existence settle around then merge into Kela's leg.  
"Incredible, I could sense the water mending Kela's leg." Reshana whispered stunned, watching as Lakino removed the splints and helped Kela stand up, Gali rested her arm around Reshana's shoulders and hugged her.  
"Thank you Toa Reshana." Kela murmured happily, while shifting closer to the young water Toa and shyly gave her a hug.  
While they chatted, Gali realized that though Reshana's colours had returned to light/mid lapis, the wave design was still decorating her armour and glowed softly in the sea foam colour Anuenue had turned Reshana earlier

_"Sister did you do that?"_ Gali silently called to Anuenue, as Kela and Kaike insisted that Reshana should be their guest and started for the exit, _"It wasn't me or Amaya."_ came the puzzled reply.  
Turaga Anuenue then told Gali that the other Toa Voya's armour had retained some of the colour she'd decorated them with, _"It's a gift from Father."_ Aikane murmured, glancing around from where she was chatting with Akara, Kai, Dalu and Macku while more matoran bid everyone good night.  
By now Kokua and Malie had finished their duet and were sitting on the edge of the stage, enjoying the beakers of juice they'd been given, Tahu was chatting with Matau, Dume and Nokama then got Pohatu and Onua to go with him.

"What are our brothers up to?" Gali enquired as she rejoined Takanuva, Amaya and Lerihua while Ferinus, Anuenue, Nuju and Nixie talked about the constellations that Turaga Anuenue had decorated Ferinus's form with, "Not knowing these very well," Anuenue explained, gesturing to the star filled night, "I picked the ones I know best."  
"They looked amazing, but what is the design on my armour now?" Ferinus asked, after Nixie had bid them good night and weaved her way through the thinning crowd towards the exit, pausing to listen to Tahu as he, Onua and Pohatu returned.  
Looking closer at the design, Anuenue blinked surprised, "It looks like a rose, thorns and all." she murmured, gently brushing a finger over the one on his left shoulder, "It is an appropriate design, seeing that your mask power is plant control." Turaga Whenua said as he joined them.

Takanuva grinned at Gali, "Just setting up some tents, not everyone'll make it back to their homes tonight." as they wandered over to where Ferinus and Nuju were listening to Anuenue.  
Axonn then went to examine the crystal orb, while Aikane joined the rest of the Turaga, after Macku and the others had left with several new friends.  
"Good idea, most of the Le-matoran are still active." Gali laughed, pausing as Tamaru raced past them chasing Vira, both laughing about something.  
"What are they up to?" Amaya wondered, when there was a yelp, followed by riotous laughter as Lewa came into view covered in the remains of several cakes splattered over his armour and a punch bowl was now sitting atop his Miru Nuva, while fruit juice trickled down his neck.

"Reshana's gonna be miffed she missed this trick-prank." Turaga Matau chortled as Nuju, Dume and Whenua lent against each other, shaking with silent laughter, while the rest of the Turaga and Aikane sniggered helplessly.  
Lewa grinned removing the bowl from his mask then Gali called a small shower of rain into being and washed the sticky mess off her chuckling brother, "Thanks water-sister." Lewa smiled, moving to hug her.  
"You could always get Kokua to tickle them." Kopaka commented, glancing over to where she and Malie were still sitting, noting Kokua's wings were half spread, quivering with suppressed laughter, as she tried not to give away Tamaru's and Vira's hiding place.  
Malie was creased up with silent laughter as the Toa and Turaga came over to where he and Kokua were and rolled off the stage, only to be caught by Sheranu.

Activating his Matatu, Nuju lifted Vira and Tamaru from behind Kokua's wings, then glanced at Matau and Lewa as they smiled, "You've just won the task of clear-tidying up tomorrow with Kopeke." Matau chuckled as Vira and Tamaru groaned in mock disappointment, spoiling the effect by grinning broadly.  
While Turaga Nuju set them down, I glanced over to where Axonn was still gazing at the crystal orb, then smiled as Sheranu chuckled at something Malie had signed, "Come on sleepyhead, we can sleep-rest in one of the tents with our mate-friends."  
Bidding everyone pleasant dreams they, Tein'a, Hakinu, Vira and Tamaru headed to where the tents were pitched, "That's a good idea." Gaaki yawned, then she and the other Rahaga made their way to their quarters in the tower.

While the remaining Toa and Turaga chatted, Kokua jumped from the stage and came over to Anuenue, "Sister, I don't suppose you know how I grew wings?" glancing up at Kokua, the rainbow hued Turaga smiled.  
"Let's go sit on the stairs." Turaga Anuenue replied, as they moved away from their brothers and sisters, she asked Kokua if she could remember anything between being lifted up by Avak and waking up in the room she'd found herself in.  
"Bits and pieces," Kokua murmured, "Pain, movement and being made to drink something that tasted strange." she added quietly as they reached the stairs leading to the crystal orb, making themselves comfortable.  
Anuenue nodded, clasping Kokua's hand she then began telling Kokua what she'd seen while she'd been without a mask, as Turaga Anuenue talked, Axonn having finished whatever he'd been doing silently moved to sit with her and Kokua, listening intrigued.

Settling on some blankets in the tent where he and Sheranu were, Malie noticed that all of the matoran there were already asleep, smiling at his brother as they both yawned, he snuggled into the blankets.  
"Sleep well." Sheranu murmured as his eyes closed, Malie never responded as he'd already fallen deeply asleep.

xXx

_Curious as to why Turaga Reòta had invited her to join him for a walk, Solis walked beside the Voya Nuian Turaga, quietly wondering where they were going.  
A while later Turaga Reòta paused and smiled at Solis, "You go on, I'll catch up." he said smiling gently, puzzled Solis bowed and walked into the misty area they'd reached.  
Watching her vanish into the mist, Turaga Reòta bowed deeply, then sat down to wait._

Slowly Malie opened his eyes then sat up wondering why he was spirit dreaming, glancing around curiously he was amazed to see that he was sitting in a grassy meadow with bright flowers dotted around.  
"Oh it's beautiful." a soft whisper reached Malie as he sat there wondering what would happen, as he glanced around stunned a figure appeared from out the mist nearby.  
Moving through the mist Solis was surprised when she emerged into the clear area it encircled, and gazed around amazed.  
Sitting there stunned to see his closefriend again, Malie quickly picked the nearest flower to him as he scrambled up blushing.  
When a sudden movement caught her eye, Solis gasped softly, then slowly walked over to where Malie stood, his mask deep pink and tears trickling down it.

Tentatively Solis joined Malie and for several minutes they just gazed at each other, then Malie shyly tucked the crimson flower into the side of Solis's mask above the leaf pattern.  
"Oh Malie," she whispered as they hugged tightly before sitting back on the grass.  
"I heard your playing, it was as stunning as ever." she added after a few minutes spent just snuggling, Malie gestured, asking if Solis knew where they were, then listened as she explained what Turaga Reòta had asked her to do.  
'Where is he?' Malie 'asked' curiously as they gazed around at the meadow again, "Turaga Reòta told me to go on and he'd catch up." Solis replied, as she gathered some of the flowers up and began weaving them into a garland, Malie watched then brought out his flute and softly played while Solis began to sing along.

They finished at the same time and as Malie placed the flute away, Solis carefully fastened the garland around his neck, "How are you doing?" Turaga Reòta asked as he came to join them.  
"There's no need to be formal." he added as Malie and Solis went to scramble up blushing, sitting beside them Turaga Reòta explained why they'd been brought here.  
"Solis, your destiny has been delayed," Reòta said, "It has yet to be fully revealed." he added, gently hugging Solis as she brushed the tears that ran down her mask away, while Malie 'asked' a question.  
"If there is a way, I don't know of it." Turaga Reòta replied softly, as both Malie and Solis yawned before cuddling closer together and falling asleep.  
Standing up and bowing, Turaga Reòta nodded as the Great Spirit joined them, "Their destinies are intertwined." he murmured smiling, as Malie's spirit returned to his body, then Mata Nui lifted Solis up and the mist around them glowed.

xXx

"Energized protodermis! But I could have died." Kokua whispered shocked as Turaga Anuenue hugged her, then shifted over so Axonn could join them, "But you didn't, winged singer." Axonn smiled, resting his hand on Kokua's shoulder, she smiled up at him and nodded, "You're right." Kokua yawned, fluffing her wings slightly.  
We sat quietly watching some of the remaining matoran make their way out of the arena, "That was the wildest party I've ever seen." Kokua murmured, as Kewe, Lomako, Acirru and Tahchi bowed to the Toa and rest of the Turaga.  
"Wasn't it just." Axonn chuckled, giving her a hug, "Let's head over to the tower." Anuenue murmured, stifling a yawn as she stood up, nodding Kokua yawned again and they went to join the others.

"Do you think the Toa Voya will stay?" Takanuva asked Turaga Dume, as they followed Tein'a, Kopaka, Onua, Hakinu and the other Turaga, while Lewa, Ferinus and Lerihua chatted with Tahu, Gali and Pohatu, Aikane and Amaya quietly headed to their quarters.  
Turaga Dume thought for a few minutes, as they all walked over to the tower then smiled, "I think it's a case of wait and see what the future holds." he replied, "Besides they'll need time to recover from what they've been through." Vakama added softly.  
"Things may be calm-quiet now, but we must always be alert-wary." Matau commented, then yawned deeply, "That's true, brother." Nokama smiled, as Matau grinned sheepishly at the chuckles caused by his yawn.  
The Turaga nodded to Kopaka and the others, as they went to their quarters, then Kopaka led his brothers to the Toas' quarters.

Lerihua noticed the others and Turaga were heading for the tower and nudged Lewa, who glanced around then grinned, "I'll show you where we sleep-rest."  
"Is the rest of Metru Nui as fascinating as what we've already seen?" Ferinus asked as they walked beside Lewa, he chuckled and nodded, draping his arms over their shoulders, "With Vira's and Kongu's aid-help, I'll take you on a sky-high tour tomorrow." Lewa promised, leading the sleepy young Toa into their sleeping quarters.  
Onua and Kopaka glanced up as they entered, Tein'a briefly opened an eye, smile then returned to sleep, while Hakinu finished fluffing up the pillows on the bed he'd picked.  
"Sounds like fun." Lerihua yawned, settling on the bed Onua led him to, pulling a blanket over himself Ferinus smiled at his brothers, then slipped into a deep slumber.

Sitting on her bed in their quarters Amaya smiled as Aikane sat nearby, "Incredible party, and Malie's an amazing flute player." Amaya said as she got comfortable, Aikane nodded, "Yeah and when he and Kokua duetted, that was incredible." she replied, watching Amaya as she drifted off to sleep.  
Quietly waiting for Kokua, Gali and Anuenue to join them, Aikane contemplated all that had occurred on Voya Nui and what the Great Spirit had imparted to her.  
When the others came in she quietly talked with them as they settled and got comfy, then while Gali dimmed the last of the lightstones, Aikane closed her eyes and listened to her sisters falling asleep, after a while she relaxed and began to doze off.

While Tahu and Axonn approached the spare guest room, they were discussing what should happen with the blades Brutaka had carried, "He was honourable once, I'll speak with the Turaga about it." Axonn said, then smiled as Tahu said he'd ask amongst the Ta-matoran about repairing Axonn's great axe haft.  
"Thank you, it'll be a great help." he replied as they entered the room, "Hmm, these beds are a bit short," Tahu mused, "But if several are pushed together, it should do." he grinned, switching to his Matatu then manoeuvring some of the beds into position while Axonn watched.  
"Looks comfy," he commented as Tahu finished then switched masks while watching as Axonn carefully settled across the beds, "It's per..." he murmured, falling asleep mid sentence, Tahu smiled, covered the Titan with a couple of blankets and silently left.

Rejoining his brothers, Tahu quietly told Kopaka, the only one still awake, what Axonn had said as he settled on the bed next to Kopaka's, "Sleep well, brother." was his icy brothers' quiet response before both fell asleep.

_"One, two, three, fou...Oh blast! I want to sleep."_

Silent muttering reached Aikane as she hovered between awareness and sleep, opening her eyes, she quietly turned over to see the beds where Kokua and Anuenue rested.  
Kokua was sound asleep, covered by her wings, switching her gaze to Anuenue, Aikane 'listened' to what was troubling her sister as she looked at her staff, _"You're not alone, sister."_ Aikane softly whispered, switching to her Komau.  
_"Relax sister, lay back and close your eyes."_ Aikane soothingly repeated as her mask glowed, watching Anuenue until she was soundly asleep.

Deep in Keetongu's cavern, the Great Spirit silently moved towards the pile of moss Keetongu slept in and placed his hands over it, "You have been alone too long." a soft glow appeared in the heart of the moss and stayed there long after Mata Nui had withdrawn from the cavern.

Stirring as he slowly came out of the hibernation sleep, Keetongu could sense that there was someone beside him also stirring, opening his eye, Keetongu was stunned to see a being he hadn't seen since the Visorak horde ordered by Sidorak had destroyed his kind.  
*_Notegeku*_ he whispered, as she gently touched his face, *_Keetongu*_ came her reply, as they shifted closer softly conversing in their own tongue, unseen the Great Spirit nodded then turned his attention to unfinished matters.

As the northern lights danced and flickered over the landscape of Po-metru, the Great Spirit stood in the tunnel at the entrance of the dark hunters former prison, silently he spoke to his brother, then shook his head turning away from the brightly glowing protodermis, "May the Great Beings help you." was all he said before vanishing from sight.  
Reappearing beside the crystal orb, Mata Nui smiled as he 'listened' to Aikane's sleepy thoughts, "Sleep well, Daughter." he whispered, as the light around Him brightened and the Great Spirit departed.

Over the island there was hush, then in Ga-metru, along the shoreline, the dermis turtles began softly calling to each other as they left their secret haven and began feeding.

As dawn approached, Pelagia still half awake left her bed and wandered over to the window, sitting on a stool, she leaned against the window ledge and drowsily listened to the distant 'singing', drifting back to sleep her last thought was to let Gaaki know.  
In Le-metru, the gukko birds began chattering and squabbling amongst themselves, curious as to where the matoran were, after a while Ka, Shiori and Aikel flew off towards the coliseum.  
Talvi was the first in Ko-metru to awaken and headed over to the tallest knowledge tower, sitting on the bench on the observation platform he watched the suns rising, while reflecting on the party Talvi smiled, _"It was nice of Turaga Anuenue to turn my colours to match the colours of the butterfly that sometimes accompanies Turaga Nuju."_

Deep in the Onu-metru archives, the archive moles glanced at each other before cautiously leaving their hiding place and began hunting for protodites, keeping an eye out for any sign of those who used the archives.  
At the coliseum, Wanimua finished preening, then peered at Makeo and Wotzit before jumping down from the window ledge and gliding towards the wall above the crystal orb.  
Walking along the wall until he reached the area where the tents were, Wanimua fluttered down to the nearest one and poked his head around the flap.  
Stretching as he woke, Malie turned over as he heard a soft chirp and smiled at Wanimua, before quietly getting up and glancing at his brother, leaving the tent Malie walked with Wanimua back into the arena.

Malie sat on the stairs and was thinking about his dream as he went to take his flute out, smiling he paused and lifted the garland of flowers up, they were still as fresh as when Solis had plucked them.  
Wanimua chirped and began to sing, Malie listened then started to play along with him, they interwove song and flute together, happily enjoying each others company.  
Back in Ga-metru, Pelagia rubbed the crick out her neck as she hurried to the nearest stretch of coastline, slowing down she then inched closer until she could get a clear view.  
Pelagia watched thrilled as the dermis turtles swam, fed and basked in the sunlight, "Can't wait to tell Gaaki the turtle count is back on." she giggled softly, wriggling back slowly so as not to disturb the turtles.

Gali, Amaya and Kokua woke at the same time and quietly left their room, letting Aikane and Anuenue wake in their own time.  
Joining their brothers, Turaga and Rahaga, they wandered outside to listen to Wanimua and Malie, Wotzit and Makeo close behind them, "That was a lovely wake up call." Nokama smiled, as those who'd slept in the tents joined them, Sheranu grinned at his smiling brother.  
While the rest of the matoran gave Kopeke, Vira and Tamaru a hand tidying the remains of the party away, and several sorted the remaining fruit out and everyone had breakfast.  
Not long after Aikane, Turaga Anuenue and Axonn joined them and as the tidy up continued, sat with the rest of the Turaga, Rahaga and Toa, Axonn listened as Hahli sat nearby with writing materials, and quietly talked about helping their new friends settle.


End file.
